Ninja Gakusei Narumi
by Hysterical Kit
Summary: You know Murphy re-visits a certain kunoichi when a red-haired boy becomes teacher of her class. Of course... The result's just your ordinary Naruto x Mahou Sensei Negima with its own chaotic fem!Naruto twist.


"Chao… despite being a genius, you're such an idiot."

"Hyahahaha, what does that mean, Narumi-chan~?"

Hakase shook her head, amused, "I reckon it means exactly what it means, Chao. And I have to agree with Narumi-chan."

Making the Martian pout, "No fair! What about you, Chachamaru?"

"…"

Her silence doing more confirming than denying. Narumi sighed, "Well, we should get to class. Next time, don't get caught spying on the magicians' meeting."

Chao grinned, "But even if I do, Narumi-chan will save me, right?"

"Don't count on it."

And the redhead disappeared. Chao laughed, "So nice, right, Hakase~?"

Hakase whacked her on the head, "Really. So don't cause her any trouble—it's only lucky that she agreed to help us."

Chachamaru looked at the spot where the kunoichi disappeared from, still wondering what kind of energy the girl was using. Definitely not magic since there was no incantation, magic circle, or light… but not ki either. Her master was quite interested as well, especially after finding out about her age and real strength.

Chao giggled at that, "More like out of amusement only~ Namikaze Narumi—the world's last original ninja—different from Kaede-chan because she can actually use the real ninjutsu of the past."

"Real ninjutsu?" echoed Chachamaru…

"Mmhmm!" Both girls beamed as they took random ninja poses they saw on TV, "Chakra—or at least that's what she calls it. It's a combination of both physical and mental energy within oneself—a lost art, forgotten ten thousand years ago."

"Then…"

"Yup! She's the Immortal Kunoichi! Even older than Evangeline-chan~"

Though a robot, Chachamaru felt her jaw drop. Someone can actually be older than her master, the Undead Mage? Making Hakase's eyes twinkle, "You're becoming more AI-ish, Chachamaru-chan~! KYAAAA~ I wanna analyze—"

The speaker turned on, reporting, "To all students: This is the Guidance Committee. This is Zero Late Attendance Week and it's only ten minutes until the bell—"

Making the three in their secret hideout (built by Narumi herself and reinforced with seals) run out frantically, "Waaahhh—I completely forgot about that!"

…

Evangeline looked up to see her fellow immortal arrive, grinning. Nothing was ever boring around her, especially since the girl could match her—something she thought was impossible since the Thousand Master.

Actually, Narumi could easily beat her if she felt like it. Even she was just a child compared to her. Which made it even more interesting since she wasn't alone… she wasn't… alone.

"Yo, Evangeline."

"Mm, Narumi. So what did Chao do this time?"

She scoffed, "I'm sure you already heard about it—makes me wonder how many times I have to save her from Takamichi's memory spells."

Yes. This morning, Chao was caught spying on their magician meeting about the newbie teacher. And anyone who learns about magic when they shouldn't has to have their memories erased. Of course, before that could happen, she substitutes Chao with her clone disguised as her and leaves it at that. That was how Chao could retain her memory despite being caught so many times.

And the magician teachers all wonder how she could do it.

"Maybe I should teach her some stealth as a kunoichi…" she muttered, making Evangeline mentally laugh at the image of Chao wearing kunoichi clothing. It didn't work out so well.

"To all students: This is the Guidance Committee. This is Zero Late Attendance Week and it's only ten minutes until the bell—"

Evangeline looked to her side, "Chachamaru's still not here yet."

"Knowing Satomi and Chao, they wouldn't be until the last second."

The chibi blond howled with laughter at that, "For geniuses, they're such idiots."

"Agreed…"

"E-etto…"

Narumi glanced up to see the girl with long bangs and smiled, standing up, "Ah, sorry, Nodoka. Here's your seat back."

"T-thanks…"

Yue rolled her eyes, pushing the girl forward, "Why are you thanking her for your seat back—Paru! What the hell are you doing with those damn orange books again?!"

Haruno grinned, "What? Can't we discuss—author and reader—about these wonderful works of art?"

In her hand was the two new additions to the Icha Icha Series: Icha Icha Harem and Icha Icha Yuri. Narumi nonchalantly signed them, making Eva and Nodoka blush along with Yue. Everyone in the world above a certain age knew what the 'orange books' were and everyone in 2A knew their author. Though it surprised them when they found out that the author of the world's legendary most perverted books was a teenage girl—their classmate.

So legendary was the Icha Icha Series that no other book ever published with an orange cover. The orange covers were exclusively reserved for the Icha Icha Series.

_On the third month of school, Haruno's antennae spiked up again, "Hmm… Don't you think something's up with that redhead girl? My Pervy Radar won't stop twitching."_

_Yue and Nodoka stared with deadpans… but both knowing their friend to be… always right with that kind of stuff. Yue placed down her juicebox,_

_"Which redhead? Asuna?"_

_"Nah, the quiet one."_

_"Natsumi?"_

_"Nah, here. Narumi."_

_Both looked at the cool beauty that sat next to the window, writing something with a bored expression. Yue stared non-believingly, "Her, Paru?"_

_"Yeah, her."_

_Nodoka blushed, "E-eh? I-I d-don't t-think s-she…"_

_Yue and Haruno got up with smirks, "Well, there's only one way to find out…"_

_Once reaching her seat, both gaped; Paru grabbing the papers like they were god, "Holy shit! Are these—"_

_The redhead blinked, "Ah. Wait, I'm in the middle of—"_

_"YOU'RE THE WRITER OF THE ICHA ICHA SERIES?! THE BEST, HOTTEST MASTERPIECES EVER CONTRIBUTED TO THE WORLD?! THE GAMA-SENIN—"_

_"Actually…" Narumi sheepishly scratched her cheek, "Gama-Senin is my family—it's a family tradition." Though she was really lying, but not like anyone would believe that she was immortal and wrote erotic books for thousands of years for easy money and to carry on Jiraiya's will._

_"NO WAY! WHAT KIND OF AWESOME FAMILY IS THAT?! I'M A BIG BIG BIG FAN OF YOURS!"_

_Ahem. Yue coughed while blushing. The whole class was blushing along with the school as everyone knew the Icha Icha Series. "P-paru…"_

_Haruno realized and quickly gave back the papers, "Ah. I'm Saotome Haruno; your faithful fan. If you ever need—"_

_She shrugged, "Keep Gama-Senin's identity a secret then—men will be coming in 4…3…2…1…"_

_BAM! And the door flew open right on schedule and Narumi casually looked out the window. Haruno and everyone who heard her prediction were shocked that she was right._

_"THE author of the Icha Icha Series is here?! Who?! Where?!"_

_Haruno realized and gave everyone in the class a mischievously dark smirk, making them all comply quickly,_

_"Ah, he just left."_

_"You just missed him."_

_"That damn pervert…"_

_Making the boys sigh heartfully that they just missed their favorite author and leave. Once they left, Asakura Kazumi was about to open her mouth when Narumi revealed photos of…_

_"Ah! Anything but that—I won't tell anyone!"_

_Causing many sweat-drops (and sparkles from one loyal fan) as the reporter of Mahora's News Club immediately gave in._

_Narumi took out the papers again, boredly writing… until orange books came out of nowhere and Paru bowed, "Please sign these books."_

_"…"_

_2A sweat-dropped together once again. Asuna muttering, "Are the books really that good? Just for perverted fantasies—"_

_Initiating a loud argument between her and Haruno. Surprisingly, Ayaka joined in… on Haruno's side. Yue looked at Narumi in a new light,_

_"So you're a pervert too?"_

_All stared at the redhead, who clapped her hands together—a light surrounding her as she said in a profound voice that all couldn't help but want to listen to,_

_"Deep inside, all of mankind are perverts."_

_And once the light disappeared, most of the girls shook their head to escape the daze, wondering why they were even listening._

_She lifted her pointing finger up before stating a fact, "In my defense, the Icha Icha Series not only has sexual scenes but good plots. It's a best-seller that sells to 76% of the population of the world."_

_Which most already knew due to reading the news. And when they found out, even they were embarrassed and shocked about humanity. Konoka looked at her interestedly, with an innocent curiosity,_

_"So how much money do you get from one book?"_

_Sayo smirked before pulling out her almighty bankbook, which she revealed to everyone's bulging eyes._

_Mana collapsed, "S-so many zeroes…"_

_Kaede looked at her friend in shock, "Mana! Don't die on me!" then turning to the redhead, "So scary…"_

_Ku Fei's eyes swirled, "W-wah…"_

_Ayaka gasp, "N-no way… T-that's like a thousand times more than my allowance-no, millions!"_

_Turning Asuna's head, "Seriously?! But—"_

_Paru pushed her glasses up, "That is the power of Icha Icha, Asuna."_

_Making Asuna fall as well, KO-ed by the almighty bankbook._

_Asakura gasped, "C-can I have an interview?"_

_Narumi shrugged as she finally got tired of the drama and placed the bankbook away, "Sure. As long as you don't reveal Gama-Senin's identity."_

_"Why not?"_

_Another profound light shined solely on Narumi as she clapped again…_

_"Because Gama-Senin is an idea—he will live on as a legend forever even as my flesh decays upon my dying day. As long as perverts exists—as long as Icha Icha exists—he will never die."_

_Making Haruno cry and clap—the classmates once again shaking their heads to escape the daze wondering 'Why do I feel so enlightened by that nonsense'_

_Eva shook her head in amusement. So the Icha Icha author was in her class? Nagi would have loved to hear that—if she remembered correctly, all of the magical world was in love with the series as well._

_Narumi finished signing the many books and handed them back to Haruno. Nonchalantly returning to the writing of a new book. Paru gaped as she intensely stared at her favorite author writing—was this a dream?_

_Takamichi coughed, "What are you all doing there?"_

_Narumi glanced up with a sly smirk, "Nothing, Takamichi-sensei~"_

_"Ah, then… it's time for class again."_

_They all filed back to their seats…_

_"By the way, is it true that the author of the Icha Icha Series was here?"_

_Making Asuna and some others bang their head on their desks—him too?!_

_Narumi smiled innocently, "Was, but you just missed him."_

_"Oh…"_

Narumi glanced up to see the three girls run in, "Ah, you were almost late."

"So mean! Why didn't you tell us?!"

Hakase and Chao pouted while panting from running across the campus. And the campus was very huge! Chachamaru looked at her master before sitting at her seat.

Narumi grinned, "Well, that's what you get for not listening to me—"

ACHOO! A loud sneeze made a large gust of wind blow into the room from the window. Narumi gazed outside curiously with many other girls to giggle at the sight of Asuna in her undergarment in front of her not so hidden crush. Eva though muttered,

"He looks like Nagi."

And Narumi being the kunoichi she was nodded, "Because he's the guy's son." And loudly so that the whole class could hear, "Looks like our new teacher is a kid."

"…EH?!"

"That little chibi?!"

"Soo cute~"

"No way!"

Chao smirked as she saw her ancestor, "So time has begun."

Hakase looked down, "Eehh? That's who we're up against?"

The Narutaki twins grinned as they planned together an obvious prank.

Narumi sweat-dropped, "Why do I have a feeling that he will fall for that?"

…and a few minutes later, he did. Making her shake her head in amusement before placing her papers away to write a new novel… which she had a feeling would sure come:

Icha Icha Shouta.

She once again sweat-dropped as Paru's antennae thing shot up and the girl gave her a thumbs up. One of the reason why she disliked fans.

She really wasn't that perverted.

Really.

No, really like really.

"A-ano… is my class really that boring?"

She blinked as she was too immersed in writing and forgot about the child teacher. Quickly she cleared her desk of the papers,

"A-ah, Negi-sensei!"

Innocent eyes looked at her, "What were you writing?"

Making her sweat along with many others, who knew what she was writing, "A… nothing, really. Nothing you need to know…" Yet.

"Buu~ I wanna know." Right. He was a child. She sweat-dropped again before pushing the teacher away,

"It's something that you can't read—"

"Why not?"

"It's… a love letter of sorts."

Making the child blush and fluster about, "A-ah, sorry! But—"

"Sure. But just as a note, I got the highest grades in class—along with Konoka and Satomi. There are other idiots you should worry about."

"Really?"

Narumi nodded, saying in perfect English, "I got the highest grades in English. Some… people with low grades that you might want to worry about is the other redheads and the tanned Chinese girl. Also the ninja. But I'll pay attention for you… or at least your first lesson, child teacher."

He blushed, "T-thanks."

She pushed him away… sighing as she watched the comedy class ensue. Though she wondered why Asuna was flicking erasers at the poor kid.

Evangeline smirked and she found a vein popping out as she read 'you just got scolded by a ten-year-old' from her expression.

…

Chao smirked as she handed Narumi a camera.

"Hm? What's this for, Chao?"

"You're in charge of Comedy Central!"

"…Comedy Central?"

Chao nodded, "You got those clone things, right? Make one and follow Negi!"

"…I'm not a stalker, Chao."

"I know, Narumi-chan~! But come on, please~"

"…fine…" Narumi sighed as she made a clone and transformed it into a small sparrow, attaching the camera to its neck. The bird flew off to Negi's direction.

Chao grinned, "Thanks—though looks like you can't write any more orange books in class, Narumi-chan~"

Narumi grumbled, "I only promised to listen to one lesson. I don't need school anymore."

"Then, why are you here?" That was an earnest question from Chao as she never heard the story from Narumi—the girl was already at Mahora Academy and she recognized her from the future.

Narumi paused for a bit before shrugging, "Just felt like it."

"Hyahahaha, that's just like you, Narumi-chan~!"

Hakase grinned, "Ah, where are you going, Narumi-chan?"

"Hm? Home?"

"Oh, no you don't~ We're having a welcoming party later!"

"…ah, right… hehe."

Chao smirked, "Yup, exciting, aye?"

"I'll invite the other teachers~"

…

"Ah! You're seat number 32, Namikaze Narumi, right?"

She blinked as she saw the child teacher with Asuna, "Yup~ What are you and Asuna doing together?"

Asuna whacked her… seriously, "Nothing suspicious."

"That in itself is suspicious, Asuna."

"S-shut up!"

"Did you read Icha—"

"Shut up!"

"Ano… what are you talking about?"

Narumi grinned, "Just girl stuff—ne, Negi-sensei, mind coming with me to get something?"

"Sure?"

"Thanks!"

Asuna caught up with her fast pace, "What are you planning, Narumi?"

She deadpanned… "Isn't it obvious? The welcoming party."

"…ah! I completely forgot about that!"

Negi popped up, "About what?"

"N-nothing."

Narumi hummed, "She needs to get something as well—we're all quite forgetful today~"

"Really?"

"Yup… ah, sensei, can you go into the room first to check for ghosts?"

"Wha—"

"SURPRISE! WELCOME TO 2A, NEGI-SENSEI!"

"Eh?"

Narumi grinned, "Hahaha, guest of honor coming in~!"

"Eh?"

Asuna blushed, "Isn't it obvious? It's a welcoming party for you, Negi."

"Wah! I'm so happy! Thanks, minna."

"No problem, Negi-sensei~ I made some awesome ramen for all of us—you better try that out first~"

"Yadda—my meatbuns are better!"

Satsuki smiled, "Eat up, Negi-sensei."

A while into the party and Narumi quietly spoke to Chao and Satomi…as she watched Negi try fortune-telling with Takamichi, "You know… this really might be Comedy Central."

Chao nodded, "Darou? Great book material as well—"

"Icha Icha Shouta."

Satomi grinned, "More money for research~"

Narumi shook her head in amusement, "You better pay it back—I only let people borrow for interest."

Chao pouted, "But you have so much~"

"My money."

…

Narumi deadpanned as she felt her hormones activate… or would have if she didn't know self-control as a ninja and as a kunoichi.

"What the—"

And she saw Negi surrounded by girls…

"Chao."

"Nanda, Narumi-chan~"

"…did he—"

"Love potion. Though how are you not affected?"

"I'm a kunoichi. You?"

"I'm a Martian!"

"…" Both shrugged before relaxing in their seats. Seems like there will be no class today.

"…wanna go shopping?" Chao's eyes lit up.

"Sure, Narumi-chan~!"

After buying possibly hundreds of clothes, they went back to the dorm to see the gang kicked out.

"Asuna? Whatcha doing?"

"Narumi, Chao… ah, these idiots are throwing parties in my room."

"Ahaha, that sounds nice. Our room's more like a section of outer space."

"Because I'm a Martian!" came the usual reply from Chao. But Asuna had no doubt that their room was like outer space. It was filled with the geniuses… and weird geniuses—who knows how weird the room of Chao and Narumi and Hakase was?!

Narumi yawned, "Ah, we got a blast shopping—wanna head to the baths?"

"No prob! I'll call Satomi over."

"Sure~"

Moments later, Asuna already forgot about their talk and dragged Negi to the bath area…

"Haruno… what are you talking about with Ayaka?"

Chao grinned, "Style? Size? Then, doesn't Narumi win?"

Both shut up as they saw the kunoichi walk in with her naked beauty. Sapphire blue eyes and long, silky crimson hair trailed down. Her body lithe yet dynamic from years of training as a ninja and kunoichi.

She idly remembered that back in her day, all girls were required to train to seduce as 'tempting kunoichi' to kill the man during sex or on the spot.

She had the grace of a leader as Hokage as well as smelled naturally like the wind.

The class stared at her as she plopped down in the hot bath—or more like pool casually. Right…

Asakura stared at her, "As expected of the writer of Icha Icha…"

Narumi arched a delicate brow, "What does that have to do with beauty? Anyways, what are you talking about, Haruno?"

Yue answered though, cutting off what would be a long monologue about how she was a die-hard fan,

"It seems that the girl with the biggest breasts will keep Negi in their room."

"Nah. And isn't he already in Asuna's—whatcha doing Asuna?"

"…Narumi!"

"Wha—"

Chao commented with a smirk, "Water fight?"

Asuna growled, "No! Narumi! It's all because of your books summoned this stupid perverted—"

"I did nothing! Haruno!"

"Hai!"

Commence Water Fight of 2A.

…

The girls woke up with sore bodies in the morning. Chao moaning, "Ahh… that water fight took so long—the other girls in the dorm got mad at us."

Narumi pouted, "Not my fault—Asuna started it! Though I wonder why…"

Hakase Satomi pointed out, "You can always release Clone Comedy Central."

"…ah."

Chao blinked, "You forgot?"

"Hahaha… yeah. Wait one moment."

And then, the sparrow appeared. Narumi took off the camera, handing it to Chao before dispersing the bird… and howling with laughter at the scene.

"Oh, no wonder why! That kid's like a ecchi magnet!"

"That's my ancestor for you!"

Satomi shook her head, "Then no wonder why she'd connect this to being your fault, Gama-Senin."

"Well, if it is, then I better make it up to her, ka?"

"Where ya going?"

"Somewhere. Ah, another clone if you want to continue Comedy Central."

"Hai~"

Chao placed the camera on the new sparrow, grinning as it flew off. Narumi disappeared, arriving in time to see a depressed Negi.

"Hey, Negi-sensei, whatcha moping around about?"

"…I keep messing things up for Asuna-san. She works so hard in the morning yet I can do nothing to help her."

"Sou ka." She patted Negi on the head, grinning, "You know, Negi-sensei?"

"?"

"Sometimes the best help is no help."

"Eh? But—"

"See. Sometimes, people just want to be left alone. They want to show off their strength and independence, prove their determination to themselves. I'm sure that Asuna wants to do the paper route by herself so you don't need to worry about that—she's been doing it for the past two years… I'm sure that she can do it for another."

"But—"

"Think about it like this. You're here in a foreign country teaching a class of girls older than you by yourself right? Why?"

"…because I want to prove that I can become a great magician and one day find my father—ah, I think I get it, Narumi-san!"

"Good for you, kid. So have faith in Asuna; she can do it. If she needs help, then she'll ask you, but until then believe in her. Besides, the only way a person can grow is through hard work and independence."

"Thanks, Narumi-san."

"No problem~" She then tickled him, "Though you're quite the childish boy still—still playing magic, hahaha?"

The boy squirmed in her hands, laughing—both nervously from saying that he wanted to be a magician and risking turning to an ermine if she believed him and happily from learning what he could do for Asuna as well as naturally laughing as all his sensitive places were tickled.

"Ne—"

"About the big boy still playing magic? Don't worry; I'll keep it a secret~"

He blushed at the phrasing, punching her futilely out of embarrassment. Mentally screaming that he wasn't playing and that magic is real.

She grinned before giving him one last pat, "Well, see ya in class, Negi-sensei!"

Negi looked at the roster, widening his eyes at the many clubs she joined: Cooking, Chinese Martial Arts, Military Combat, News, and Writing. Takamichi also included 'good at teaching; ask if need help' as well as 'Evangeline's friend?'…

At the end of the day, Narumi deadpanned as she wrote in a notebook, "So why am I here?"

"Well, sorry!" yelled Asuna as she flipped through the pages… Negi bowed,

"Sorry, but Takamichi wrote—" catching both of their attentions as they snatched the roster out of the child teacher's hands.

Narumi deadpanning at the line below… so what if she was Evangeline's friend—oh. Right. Eva was the Undead Mage… and a loner. It would be weird that she had a friend… well, who cares. Narumi shrugged,

"Fine, but don't call me out whenever Asuna needs help."

Asuna shoved her, blushing, "Shut up—are you going to help me or not?!"

Narumi sighed before looking at her notebook, "Let's see your notes first… alright. First…"

And Narumi explained everything about English in the easiest terms she could use as well as including some analogies to help with memorization. After ten minutes, she turned to Negi,

"Now, let her take the test."

"E-eh? But she should practice first—"

Narumi took the papers out and gave it to Baka Red, "If you don't pass, then you're hopeless."

"What?! You only spoke for ten—eh?"

Konoka gasped while Negi gaped as Asuna's hand scribbled all over the paper. Then, placed pencil down. Negi checked the test again before shakedly announcing, "N-nine out of ten…"

Narumi stood up, "Good enough. Now, I'm heading to the baths."

Negi stopped her, "W-wait! H-how'd you do that-?! It took me an entire day and—"

Asuna smacked him out of embarrassment before he could say her test scores. Narumi smirked, "Because you have to talk simple for idiots."

And dodging a pillow as she went out the door.

Konoka thwacked fist into palm, "Oooohhh."

Giving whacked by Asuna, "Don't give that look of understanding!"

Making the raven-haired girl giggle, "Well, isn't it good for you, Asuna-chan? You understand the lesson now~"

"Hmph."

Negi sat in the corner of depression, "She did it so easily…"

Asuna scoffed, "Well, if Takamichi himself says that she's good, then she's good. Don't mind, Negi!"

…

"Dodgeball, is it?"

Evangeline nodded as Narumi sat next to her, "Yup, dodgeball."

"…isn't more numbers a handicap?"

She nodded again.

"…idiots."

"Yup."

"Come to think of it, all the super strong people are sitting out." Narumi noticed with a deadpan. Evangeline blinked before looking around and nodding again.

"Yup."

And indeed… the Princess of the Demon Realm, Zazie… modern kunoichi Kaede… gunman Mana… hanyou Setsuna… robot Chachamaru… Undead Mage Evangeline… and her were all sitting out.

She deadpanned as she heard Setsuna point out, "This is pointless."

"Agreed… so when are you going to leave Mahora?"

"Saa…"

"Hahaha, even after I help you undo the seal, you still aren't leaving~?"

"S-shut up! I'm just waiting to see if that aka-baka will come back—he isn't known for breaking promises you know!"

Though they both wondered if fifteen years did not count as breaking a promise. Narumi had already undid the seal after finding the basis and well… being the fuinjutsu master she was. And though Evangeline could leave—finally after fifteen years—the question was… to where?

She was after all wanted in both worlds and would live a lonely life, no doubt, escaping from her pursuers and shunned by the ignorant.

"Good luck with that, Evangeline~ Ah, the baka throw was caught."

"Asuna's? Pfft, you're degrading here, Narumi."

"Nah, I'm the world's most unpredictable Immortal Kunoichi. Never. I'd say you're softening here, Evangeline."

"Ha! Never. Ah, Ayaka joined the idiot side—I actually thought that she was smart."

"Fools—wait! How the hell did you get hit, Chao?!"

Chao joined them with Satomi, "Warui warui, they're actually pretty good, Narumi-chan~"

Making the two immortals deadpan, "…good? Yeah right."

"Hidoi, Narumi-chan, Eva-chan."

"Hmph."

Satomi grinned, "You two are so alike~ Ara?"

The four turned to see the wind revolve around the Kuroyuri dodgeball team… Evangeline commenting, "Ho… boya's losing patience already."

"Not very surprising; he's just a kid."

Chao smirked, "You sure about that?"

"Hm?"

They looked up to see Asuna motivate Negi… who in turn motivated the team. Evangeline scoffed, "That's just Baka Red."

Narumi, though, seemed interested, "Not bad, Negi-sensei… and with that line-up, they can win."

Satomi nodded, "Yup. We got soccer girl, swim girl, basketball girl, and standing rulebook. Not to mention Ku Fei of martial arts… and maybe gymnastics girl."

And sure enough, they won. But…

Narumi face-palmed, "He used magic in the end. And why's his magic always so ecchi?"

Evangeline deadpanned, "Just like his father—annoying even unconsciously."

"Ha. Whatever, let's have a party for them."

Chao grinned, "Of course~" Then, they all eyed her to see the nikuman stand appear out of nowhere,

"Let's celebrate!"

"YEAH!" cried out Class 2A.

Evangeline scoffed at Chao, "Her too. Kids, the lot of them—Narumi?!"

"Ramen and dango for everyone~! Good work!"

Eva grumbled, "…kids."

…

Chao blinked as she entered the classroom, faintly noticing that Eva-chan and Narumi-chan were gone with only shadow clones left in their place. And well made ones as always as no one noticed—she and Satomi only did after two years of hanging out together.

She smirked, having a faint idea where the two were.

…

Eva cracked her neck as she stood on one end of the beach and Narumi the other. Narumi grinned, stretching out as she changed into her battle kimono in a split second.

"Ara? It's been so long since we fought—you haven't been getting rusty, have you?"

"Never. But I think that it's about time that I test out my limits against a fellow immortal."

"We should make fighting every week—I never thought that school life could be so boring."

Eva grunted, "Imagine being in the same classroom for fifteen years."

She winced, "Ah, that'd suck."

"It does… well, start?"

"Yup~"

Both stared at each other before disappearing from spot. Narumi dodged a punch, ducking to spin kick, which Eva jumped over and swung her foot down—but Narumi being ninja easily caught the foot and threw the little vampire far away, raising her right hand—she didn't have to do hand seals anymore to concentrate,

"Raiton: Raikiri!"

And lightning sparked out of her right hand as she dashed towards the demon. Evangeline held her hands out, chanting,

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Crystallizatio Tellustris!"

Large ice pillars emerged out of the sand, which Narumi dodged by reflex and experience,

"Ahaha, not bad, Evangeline."

"Hmph, you too, Narumi."

Narumi grinned as she smashed the largest ice pillar before her with her lightning hand and placed her hands close to each other, inhaling lots of air and shouting,

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A large fireball shot out at the vampire, melting all the ice in its path. Evangeline covered her hand in magical energy and simply dispersed it; both not panting yet… but more like grinning at the challenge.

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Sagitta Magica!"

"Fuuton!"

Narumi was a complete master of wind—not even needing to name her techniques because of her full control over the wind. The air around her solidified into a hard barrier as a spiraling orb formed in her hand; tiny spikes protruding out of the orb in the shape of a shruikan…

"Rasengan Shruikan!"

She lunged into the air, tapping on tiny gusts of wind to gain height until she reached the vampire, who was chanting,

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Aperantos Leukos Ourano!"

And the two forces crashed into each other, causing the heavens itself to split. Purple flashed across Narumi's pupils before turning into ripple like eyes and she smirked,

"Think I didn't see your plan? Susanoo!"

And hell-fire engulfed her being, shielding her from the freezing temperature as well as burning all it touched, even the sand below her and the clouds above. Completely breaking the ice prison and making the vampire wince as the heat broke out in waves—but the flames stopped right before her as Narumi deactivated the armor of fire,

"And you're dead. Too bad ice is weak against fire~"

"Hmph. You're just a broken character, Narumi."

"Ahahaha, I became that seven thousand years ago!"

"Tch, old hag."

"Well, can't really complain about that." Narumi scratched her cheek sheepishly, "At least I'm forever 16~"

"Tch…"

One thing that she hated about Narumi was that while she was forever 16, she was forever nine. Lucky kunoichi.

"Well, wanna relax now that we got some training done?"

"Mm."

They headed down to the restored resort to relax.

…

"Ah, Narumi-chan, you're back~ Had fun at Eva-chan's?"

"Yup~" Narumi sparkled.

"Hahaha, good for you. Say, Negi was acting a bit weird this morning, mind checking?"

"…sure?"

Narumi dispersed her clone before grinning, "Ah, he's getting his final test which is to—"

"Make Class 2A the not worst class?"

"Yup~ And he's thinking about using magic to solve the problem~"

"Ho… Boya's more of an idiot than his father."

"Eva-chan/Evangeline!"

The blond joined their group, sighing, "Even the Thousand Master didn't use magic to solve everything."

"So says the loyal fan of the man. So how should we respond?"

"Do nothing." Came the unanimous response from the two plus Chachamaru and Satomi as they arrived as well.

Narumi nodded in agreement, "Kid should learn himself… though I wonder how he's going to get the Baka Rangers to study—"

The bell rang, signifying first class. Chao winked, "And we'll find out."

Eva snorted as she thought of the possibilities, "Something stupid, I bet."

How right she was.

Eva smacked her head down, making Chao, Saotome, Chachamaru, and Narumi glance at her after the game was decided.

"What's wrong, Evangeline? We got the highest grades in the class—and the entire school."

"…"

Chachamaru replied factually, "In rank, we're in the 500s out of 737 students in our grade."

"…"

Narumi arched a brow at the gynoid, "…you too?"

"Yes, Narumi-san."

"…aren't you a robot?"

Satomi realized, "Ah! Right! I should program all the world's knowledge into you! Come here, Chachamaru—we got a busy day ahead of us."

"…"

Chao glanced at Evangeline, "You?"

"…shut up. I never saw a need to study."

Narumi scoffed, "And me neither and I'm rank third without trying. Come on, Evangeline, you've been in this class for like fifteen years—"

Making her blush harder, "Shut up."

Chao burst with laughter, "Ahahaha, Eva-chan's an idiot!"

"I'll kill you!"

Narumi blinked before discreetly taking a shot and reporting to Asakura, "Cat fight at nine o'clock."

Asakura grinned, "It'll be on the front page—Genius vs Doll Princess."

The redheads grinned—well, Narumi IS in the News Club due to her information-gathering skill (as a kunoichi). Recruited a day after the Gama-Senin interview—she gets 25% of profits made by the Mahora Newspaper which publishes everyday.

Only increasing her cash influx which was already large from her Icha Icha Series. As well as other novels that she writes—some of them about her own adventures the past ten thousand years.

Narumi smirked as she turned her head to see Yakyuken starting, "Or maybe 'Strippers of 2A' will be on the front page~"

Making all stare in horror at the two News Club members, "Demons!"

Narumi just smiled as she answered the word card shown to her, "Or that would be 'Monster'."

"R-right."

Asakura looked at her own card as well, "That's easy! Hidoi in English means 'mean'!"

"Correct…"

"As expected those two are too good at English!"

"Everyone! Focus on the Baka Rangers!"

Narumi sweat-dropped, "Nanda? They like stripping girls?"

After a while, Narumi noticed Asuna smack the boy about to use magic with a smile. The two were a good combination.

She snuck out, following Negi, and leaving behind a durable shadow clone. Just in time to see Negi seal his magic.

"Hoo… what a naïve boy… sealing magic is different from not using magic—one more dangerous than the other. Especially if the Library Exploration Club decides to go on a trip to Library Island…"

She decided to make her presence known, "Negi-sensei, you alright?"

"Ah, Narumi-san!"

"You suddenly left the class—not that it matters while they play Yakyuken." She added at his depressed face as he realized how horrible a teacher he must be if he ditched class before class ended.

"Ne, Narumi-san, do you think that I'm a good teacher?"

"Of course. Confidence relaxes people so they can learn without pressure. Determination motivates people so they can work harder with passion. Negi-sensei has both traits and the girls see it; they see it and try harder—just like Asuna. Don't rush; let nature takes its course and what happen happens. I'm sure that hard work will always produce good results so believe in them—believe in us."

"Hard work will always produce good results… ne, what do you think of magic?"

Narumi smirked playfully, "That game you play?" She giggled at his blush before smiling amiably, "Useful, but it's a shortcut—something one should only use in a major battle or emergency. After all, one should fight with their fists and think with the brain before resorting to magic; that's romance!"

"Ah, Narumi-san's in the Chinese Martial Arts Club right?"

"And Military Combat~ It's always nice to diversify your attacks—overspecialization creates weakness. If people know that you're a wind mage, then they'll just learn fire. If people know that you're a lightning mage, then they'll just learn earth. But if you know more than one element, then you always got an advantage and can cover up your weaknesses."

Negi's eyes sparkled, making her scratch her cheek, "You're so smart, Narumi-san!"

"Hahaha, well better get back to class, Negi-sensei. Remember, just like violence, magic isn't the only solution to a problem. And definitely not the first one you use."

"Hai!"

…

"Though I said that…"

"They really did go to Library Island to get a magic book!" completed Chao as they sat in the bath, calling the entire area for themselves after the Baka Rangers left.

Narumi deadpanned, "Ah, little kids… you just can't tell them to stop relying on magic."

Chao grinned, "And in the end, something bad will probably happen and they'll arrive in three days—or more accurately, the day of the test!"

The kunoichi had that feeling as well… "So in the end… I'll have to help them all."

"Aye!"

"…I should be the one hired as a teacher." (-_-")

"Aye!"

"Stop that, Chao."

…

On the second day, Negi sat up remembering, "Wait! If I'm here, then what will the other 27 people in class do?!"

Making them all blink… before giggling,

"Narumi-chan has a really strong sense of duty—"

"And is good at teaching—"

"No doubt, she'll be able to motivate—"

"And help them—"

"Even the ones who don't try."

Negi blinked, "Ah, right. Narumi-chan…"

Meanwhile, a certain redhead kunoichi sneezed as she finished writing on the two chalkboards; summarizing everything they should know in the year.

Chisame deadpanned, 'Simple as always…'

Chao sweat-dropped, "What is a genius?" as everything was laid out easy and simple before her.

Konoka pointed out, "If it was this simple, then the Baka Rangers should have just stayed here in the first place."

Narumi placed her chalk down after circling some main points, "Judging by the past tests, these formulas and stuff will definitely be on the exam. And that should be all."

"…"

Asakura took a photo for safe-keeping when 2A became this year's best.

…

After the exam, Narumi who was in charge of helping the statistics blinked before groaning,

"Oi. Postpone the statistics."

"Eh? But we already started—"

The redhead held up a stack of papers, "Seven tests are missing from the 2A pile."

"Eeeehhh? Then, what do I say?"

"Technical problems while I get the old man. I'm not so mean as to say fake results." Especially to her own class, who thinks that Negi will really get fired.

"Hai~"

Narumi sighed as she got up to get the rest of the results.

…

"EEEEEHHHH?"

Mahora's cafeteria all gaped at the screen that flashed into technical error. The announcer sheepishly replied, "There is a slight case of lost papers of latecomers that we are in the middle of retrieving. Please wait."

Making many grumble about latecomers and how they should just not be counted at all. Ku Fei sheepishly grin,

"Latecomers? I guess that's us~"

Asuna blinked, "So that means that we actually might be first?"

Makie grinned, "I know we will be!"

Negi stared at the screen with hope…

…

"Oi, you're not doing this to Negi-sensei on purpose, are you?"

"Hohohoho…" After drawing out a long silence, he finally said, "No."

"Oi, Shizuna-sensei, please slap this guy."

"Hohohoho, I do not support violence—ACK!"

Shizuna smiled, "My pleasure. And here's the papers. Lucky that we put you on the team and your eye caught the slight mishap."

"No problem…" Narumi flipped through the papers while exiting the office before grinning, "Ah, I win 100 food tickets~"

"Eh? What do you mean, Narumi-san?"

The girl didn't answer, just slyly grinned and gestured to the speaker before leaving.

…

Negi began pacing around with the Baka Rangers. Five minutes had passed of total silence as everyone anticipated the real results…

The announcer exclaimed, making all look up, "Ah! The final results are in! Now…"

There was drumroll until Class… 2A as first with an average of 81.1 points!

Class 3A glanced at each other before hugging and cheering and screaming in excitement and accomplishment.

And the scores continued.

…

Shizuna smiled, "Ah, good for Negi-sensei."

Dean Konoe laughed, "Hohohoho, maybe I should have betted on the classes as well."

Receiving a evil smile from Shizuna.

…

The announcer blinked before she announced, "Ah! The person in charge of counting the averages would like to invite members of Class 2A to a party to celebrate the victory!"

Making them all cheer as they headed to the classroom already decorated and filled with food. Narumi held out her hand to Negi, who entered first, "Good job, Negi-sensei."

"Ah! You too, Narumi-san—I heard you really helped."

"Mm, no problem."

Asuna grinned, "Ah, you were in charge of the averages, Narumi-chan? Thanks for finding the problem earlier before Negi went emo."

"What? I wasn't going emo—"

"No problem. Though be sure to punish your grandfather, Konoka."

"Ara? It was his mistake? …hehe, sure." Many girls entering avoided the currently evil girl as she giggled sinisterly.

Chao grinned, "So what rank am I?"

"Same as always 1."

Asuna's eyes sparkled, "Oh right! You know everyone's scores—what'd I get?"

"71 points."

"Whoa! Seriously?!"

Makie grinned, pointing to herself, "What about me?"

"66."

"No way! Kya—I actually got more than 20!"

And Narumi began reporting everyone's scores as they came up to her. She sighed, "Why me? Ah—I made food for everyone."

"Yay! Narumi's meals!"

Chao grinned, "And my nikumans!"

Satsuki smiled with Chizuru, "It's nice to eat another person's food once in awhile. Thanks, Narumi-chan~"

"…no problem."

And after the chaos disappeared from here, she sat next to Evangeline who was poking her food,

"Hoo… so you can cook things other than ramen?"

Making Narumi twitch, "I think that after ten thousand years, even for a ramen addict like me, I would learn to cook things other than ramen as well as eat things other than ramen."

"Ha…"

She twitched again before guessing, "I bet you don't know how to cook Evangeline~"

And the vampire froze, making her widen her eyes, "No way. Aren't you centuries years old?"

"S-shut up!"

"Pffthahahaha! Classic—that's just classic!"

"Hmph."

Evangeline turned away, blushing, especially as Chachamaru began to comment and complain to Narumi, making the redhead laugh louder. She kicked the gynoid, whispering as she realized she caught the attention of many students,

"Aren't you getting too many emotions, Chachamaru?!"

Satomi popped in with Chao, "There's no such thing as too many emotions, Eva-chan~ And whatcha talking about that's making Narumi-chan laugh so much?"

"G-get t-this…" whisper whisper whisper before they started laughing as well. Eva growled,

"Oh shut up!"

…

It all started with a rumor.

The usual five sat on the roof, watching the chaos below while eating breakfast. Evangeline muttered as she saw the scene,

"Boya's as popular as his father."

Making everyone look down and deadpan then laugh. Narumi grinned as she whistled and a sparrow entered, replacing the camera collar with another one before letting it fly back to stalk Negi. Satomi already got the monitor ready as Narumi connected the two with a link… and they watched the misunderstanding of the Narutaki twins of Negi's 'partner'.

"Dude, Chao, your grandfather's such a gigolo."

"Hyahahahaha, true—Ah! Since when did you find out that he's my grandfather!?"

Narumi smiled secretly while Satomi exclaimed, "He's your grandfather!"

"Hyahahaha…"

Evangeline sipped her tea, "So it's true. Though Bouya should become stronger before he takes a girl—which one?"

Chao nervously laughed, looking to Narumi… who shrugged and changed the topic, "Ho? Sounds like you want him Evangeline~ Stronger? Is that your type~?"

Making the blond blush, "NO! As if! I'm just saying that he's a shame to akabaka for being so weak."

"Ho? So you like Nagi?"

Chao joined in, "Shame on you, Eva-chan~ Preying on your teacher's father?"

"No! Mou!"

"Hahaha, just kidding, Eva-chan—though I agree. Negi-sensei should get stronger if he wants to find his dad~"

Satomi blinked, "He wants to find his dad?"

"Yup~ Told me that he was going to be a great magician and do that~"

Eva and Chao sweatdropped… especially Eva as she asked, "He told you? Does he not know about ermines and all that complicated stuff?"

"Oh, he does! I just pretend that he's a silly nine-year-old playing magic~"

"And he believes you."

"Yup~"

Eva sighed, "He has no sense of danger. He'll not even be a match for you when it comes to the Mahora Festival."

Chao nodded… before beaming, "I got an idea!"

"…"

"What?"

Chao grinned madly, "We have Eva-chan play bad guy!"

"What?! Why me?!"

Narumi grinned, "Well, you are _the_ Undead Mage,_ the_ Queen of the Night,_ the_ Doll Master, _the_ Dark Evangel, _the_ Lord of Darkness, _the_ Apostle of Destruction,_ the_ High Daylight Walker, _the_ Dreaded Vampire,_ the_ Tidings of Evil,_ the_ Visitation of Woes, and_ the_ Disciple of Dark Tones."

Satomi piped in, "Not to mention, _the_ evil vampire that his father sealed in this academy fifteen years ago~ Good idea, Chao~!"

Evangeline shook as she tried to find a way out… "Wait—"

Chao smiled, "What's there to hesitate about, Evangeline A.K. McDowell? You can test and train Negi himself—imagine—you get to fight an akabaka mini-me!"

"…"

Narumi stared in disbelief for a split second that the sentence actually worked before following her lead, "And if you do beat him, then you can brag to the aka-baka himself."

"A-ah! And you can finally test out your robotic partner Chachamaru!" added Satomi.

"…fine, I'll do it." Grumbled Evangeline after hesitation, sounding reluctant—though anyone could tell that she was excited by the smirk on her face.

Narumi added, "Ah, you can show Takamichi and the others that the seal doesn't hold you back anymore as well."

Making them all freeze as they realized that her seal really was gone and she was free… Eva paused… before grinning,

"Nah, I'll just use potions—I don't need much to fight against boya. He's too weak for my full strength. And it'll be too bothersome to deal with Takamichi and Dean Konoe if they find out that my magic has returned."

"Meh. If you say so."

She nodded and got up, "Chachamaru, come! We got a big day ahead of us—"

"Eh-? You're going to spend this wonderful Sunday on potions~?"

But the girl left with an evil howl of laughter. The three remaining sweat-dropped at how into her role she was. Chao especially,

"Well… that went too well… even for Eva-chan~"

Narumi smiled, "Aka-baka, huh… Negi-sensei will probably pick Asuna as his partner."

"Ahahaha, Asuna? Then, I better upgrade Chachamaru's armor~"

"What artifact do you think she'll get?"

Trio thought for a while… before all agreeing, "Magic-canceling."

They weren't idiots. All were observant. And Asuna obviously had the ability to cancel magic—a dangerous ability. And an ability that signified that she was a princess as well.

Satomi grinned, "What an interesting class: one modern kunoichi, one ancient kunoichi, one vampire, one gynoid, one princess, one hanyou, one Martian, one mad scientist, one priestess, one nun, two little kids, one net idol, one demon princess, one Chinese martial artist, one mangaka, one ghost… what else?"

Narumi went through the class in her head before grinning, "I think you got all the odd ones out. Unless you want to count the reporter."

"Really. What a weird class—so weird that it's fun~"

Giggles resounded as they all laughed in mirth.

…

Zip. Lock. Swish. A black cloak flourished as the blond wearer walked out of her cottage,

"Come Chachamaru; may the first night begin."

The robot—if she had more personality—would have commented how dramatic she was making this.

And by morning, she found herself pretty near naked with her classmates for the health examination. Of course, everyone was staring at Narumi, who giggled as Kaede poked her and felt her boobs,

"Kaede, that tickles!"

Kaede faintly smiled as she felt every muscle before retreating, "Your body's all muscle yet so compact and delicate and soft—how do you do it?"

"What are you talking about nee—Fumika, check her out."

And soon, the twins were touching her as well, gaping at her perfect body.

Haruno grinned as she joined in, "OMG it's so nice—"

"Hya! Oi! Where are you squeezing?!"

Kaede stared at her in disbelief, opening her eyes, "I as a kunoichi have much to learn…"

Making four people deadpan, 'Well she is a kunoichi—has been for thousands of years…'

Then, she yelped, "Chao! Help!"

"Yadda~ You seem to be having so much fun, Narumi-chan—"

Asuna sighed as she lifted the twins and shoved Paru away from the kunoichi, who looked victimized on the floor… before she burst out with laughter before writing,

"I got the perfect idea for Icha Icha Ouji!"

"W-what… Narumi!"

But the redhead grinned as she continued writing down what would no doubt be the next Icha Icha novel—making everyone laugh or sigh or deadpan.

Asuna futilely smacked her back as she continued writing. Kaede and the others who were strong observed how useless Baka Power was against the girl.

…

Nodoka hummed before freezing as she stopped at Sakura Lane alone, humming louder as her heartbeats quickened against her chest. The wind whistled and she eeped!

"Hiii—"

"Seat Number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka, isn't it? Sorry, but I'll be taking some of that blood of yours." Blue eyes gazed to the side as the timid girl screamed, 'Or perhaps Bouya will save you in time… Nah~'

She swooped down, throwing a potion in the air and activating it in time to deflect the child teacher's magic arrows. Humming in delight as she saw the shock expression of the aka-baka's mini-me's face as he recognized her,

"Eh—you… you're… You're from my class! E-evangeline-san?!"

Her smirk grew wider, baring fangs as she licked the blood off her finger, it having been nicked by an arrow, "Hehe… It's the beginning of the new term so let's exchange formal greetings, sensei… or should I say, Negi Springfield. To have such power despite being only 10… just as one would expect from that man's son…"

"J… Just WHO are you?! You're a mage just like me! Why are you doing this?!"

Making the blond deadpan for a split second, 'Wouldn't the question be what in that case then? And more accurately, I'm vampire… Ah, whatever'

She lifted two containers and smiled evily, "Negi-sensei… There are good mages in this world and there are bad ones… Freeze Lance!"

The glass containers collided, causing an explosion of ice that the boy barely deflected. He lost a sleeve in the aftermath, however…

'…he's worse than Nagi…'

Yes… Nodoka's clothes shredded, causing her to be fully naked, making Evangeline wonder how everything had to be so ecchi around the boy. Really? Just like what Narumi said—she could write an entire collection of that accursed orange books on the boy…

"M-miyazaki-san! Are you alright?! W-waaah! Awawawawawa—"

And she noticed Konoka and Asuna approach, choosing to disappear for now… though minutes later, the boy caught up to her normal speed.

"Fast… Speaking of which, his specialty is wind too…" Vein twitched as she remembered her constant losses against Narumi, who had complete mastery over the element… But yeah right, she was going to lose to a little boy. Even when she swore to the laughing girls that she would only use potions and a fraction of her power—there was no way that any other wind master was going to beat him. She jumped off the roof to test the boy.

Yes, Narumi was a lot better since she could fly by just changing the miniscule shifts of the breeze. The boy still had much to learn considering he was using a staff like a witch would a broom.

"Hold it! Why are you doing this?! This is unforgivable—even if I'm your teacher!"

"…" Why was she doing this again? She blinked before her brain came up with a plot and she cackled wickedly, "Hahaha—Sensei, you're looking for him, aren't you? Don't you want to hear what he has to say? If you catch me, I'll tell you!"

Negi widened his eyes before looking at her in determination, "…really?"

She smiled in return.

"Masu teru sukiru magisuteru! Elemental Summon! Gather, air spirit allies bearing arms! Catch her!"

"Multiple bodies—ha." Evangeline wondered why this was sounding so familiar to a certain kunoichi… except these were summoned elementals and not annoying solid clones. Though pretty good for a 10 year old apprentice. She threw catalyst potions at them all—not noticing that there was still one left as it tackled her.

"I've caught you! It ends here! Kaze-hana Disarm!"

"…" Coughing, "…not bad, sensei."

Negi covered his eyes a bit to avoid seeing her in her undergarment… Evangeline sighed as she felt Chachamaru await her orders.

And all there is now is to introduce the need of a partner… or at least mages like them needed one during long incantations.

And perhaps, get some good blood while she was at it. After all, she didn't work for free… And Nagi's son was bound to have some good blood… yeah, she was going to go with that plot.

Though a redhead just had to interrupt at the good part. The vampire idly wondered how Narumi could take that stupidly powerful kick without budging, without trying.

"Kagurazaka Asuna!"

"Ah! Huh?! You guys are from my class! What's the matter with you?!"

'Oi, Chachamaru, you don't have to bow to that idiot.'

"D…Don't tell me you guys are behind these attacks?! And you'd even go as far as—"

The blond's bangs shadowed her eyes… as she glared, holding her kicked cheek, "I… I won't forget this!"

And she jumped off with Chachamaru.

…

"Oi—Evangeline?"

A redhead sighed as she knocked the door again, "OOOOOOIIIIIIIIII—"

The door opened with a slam as an irritated chibi glared at her, "What is it, Narumi?"

Narumi grinned, walking in even without permission, "You're skipping school?"

Evangeline arched a brow, "Aren't you as well?"

"Hai, hai, because I'm such a great friend."

"What does that mean—grrr…" The blond blushed as her stomach growled… but Chachamaru was at school…

Narumi grinned, "Well, your stomach seems to know the answer~"

"Shut up, it's all your fault for making me do so much work."

"Hahaha, but aren't you enjoying it too much? So? How does Negi-sensei's blood taste like?"

Sending the blond to heaven as she remembered… and making the redhead grin as she got the idea for Icha Icha Vampire...

…

Meanwhile, Paru looked to the side as all the girls clamored about Negi's supposed reason to come to the academy-to get a life partner, "Narumi-sama, wouldn't this be such a great st… story?"

Yue raised a brow at her friend's sudden silence, "What is it, Paru?"

"Narumi-sama's not here."

And oddly enough… Negi and Asuna already left. Left too early to hear Chachamaru reply, "She's probably with Master."

"Oh, Evangeline-chan?"

Yue blinked, "Ah, right. She is good friends with her, after all."

…

"Hey, I'm leaving now."

"Mm, then I'll go declare war on bouya."

"Hahaha, good luck with that~ My clone's telling me that he's surrounded by naked girls right now."

"…definitely worse than Nagi."

"Darou? I'm joining~"

"…and you're—"

"Hey, hey, research, research~"

And Narumi hummed as she went straight to the bath area with Shunpo and stripped… or was helped by a…

"Arara? A perverted ermine, huh?" The rodent sweated as he wondered how the beauty caught him so easily… don't talk don't talk… but amazingly, the girl didn't scream or glare at him, just let him go, "Ah, whatever~ I was stripping anyways—go ahead and go if you have a death wish, kid. I won't stop you."

The ermine looked at her as if she was a goddess before saluting and going ahead to the bath, to death and definitely heaven.

…

"Ah. You're finally back in school, Evangeline?"

"Hmph. I can't keep ditching… Takamichi and the old man got a bit suspicious."

"…" The kunoichi sweat-dropped. It surprised her sometimes how ignorant people got over the years, "Shouldn't they be suspicious already? Who else would do Sakura Lane incident other than a real Shinso vampire?"

The blond shrugged, pointing out, "Not very surprising that they haven't found out yet when bouya's only register notes you as my friend whether it be doubtful or not."

"…" She sighed, "All the more better for us then. Though these days, Negi-sensei's too depressed."

"Ha! He's too weak! Ah, right. What are you doing over the holidays, Narumi?"

"…why are you asking me? Though if you need me for company, then warui. I decided to go to my hometown 3"

"…does it even still exist?"

"Yup~! Not in the same location due to Pangaea. And not with the same appearance since it haasss been ten thousand years—and definitely not in the same name, but it still exists~"

"…ah. Then… have fun."

"?"

…a few days later, Narumi sweat-dropped as she opened the door, "Hey! If you wanted me to stay over the holidays and take care of you because of some stupid flu, then just say so already!" !.!

"U… urgh—cold."

"Of course you need cold! Oi—Chachamaru! Bring another pillow here! You—stay here and rest! And-…Negi-sensei, don't you have class to teach?"

"…Fweh?! Ah! I forgot! W-wah—"

She sighed and covered his eyes, "Now, calm down, Negi-sensei. I'm going to go make some tea and crank up the humidifier a bit—talk quietly and don't excite Evangeline, alright?"

"H-hai." The boy eep-ed at the demonic voice and evil smile that spoke wonders of threats. Was Narumi always this scary? Narumi glanced at Chachamaru, "I'll do everything here so go get some medicine from the hospital."

"Hai, Narumi-chan."

And both left the room. Negi and Evangeline stared at each other… before calling it truce. Of course, after Negi gave her the challenge letter which she laughed at. Narumi knocked before entering, placing the tea next to her,

"Oi, Evangeline, drink and rest."

"…hai." Negi mentally clapped at how obedient the vampire became before wondering,

"You know Evangeline-san, Narumi-san?"

The kunoichi placed another pillow under Evangeline before closing the curtains and covering her with a warm blanket with heat pad,

"Didn't you see the roster?"

"Eh?" Negi pulled out the roster before exclaiming, "Ah! You're her friend?!"

"Yup~ Now, shouldn't you leave? First period already ended, Negi-sensei. I'll take care of Evangeline with Chachamaru."

"A-ah… right…"

Once the boy left, Narumi smiled as she squeezed the sleeping girl's hand, "Well, aren't you lucky that I am here? Kid probably would've peeped at your dream of the so-called aka-baka."

…

Narumi grinned as she saw Evangeline enter the room, "Your flu's finally dead? It's all your bad habits."

"…shut up." Blushed Evangeline as she took her seat. Narumi snickered before looking at the sky, where the full moon was apparent,

"So today's the day? Are you still not going to use your full powers?"

"Don't need them for bouya."

"Hai, hai."

"You don't believe me?!"

Narumi grinned knowingly before ruffling her hair, "Well, if you need any help tonight, then just call my name. I'll save you."

"Yeah right I'll call your name! Even if I'm falling to my death!" scoffed the blond.

"Then, even then, I'll save you."

"Wha—"

"After all, I'm your friend, aren't I?" And she turned her head as Eva-chan blushed so the blond could save face, while she noticed, "Ah, Negi-sensei's arrived~"

"H-hmph."

-Night-

Narumi watched the fight with mirth, snickering at how the physically ten year old vampire was taunting the child teacher about how he was the child.

"Like you can talk, Evangeline~"

She gazed to the side to see many people gathering to watch the fight—of course, hiding in the shadows and trying to cloak their presence.

But she was the master of the wind. And an immortal kunoichi.

As if anyone could hide from her in this world. Maybe a few thousand years ago, yeah. But not anymore.

She grinned as she especially noticed not only the dean and the teachers (who were all magical), but also her classmates. Four who were magically aware… plus two more,

"Chao. Satomi. Come out; it's better to watch on top of the roof."

"Hahaha, nothing can really hide from you~ How's Eva-chan?"

"How's Chachamaru?"

Narumi helped pull up the robot genius while Chao climbed on board, laughing loudly and madly as she noticed the seals that hid them from the others in hiding.

"They're controlling themselves pretty well, actually. Acting as if they're equal with Asuna and Negi realistically enough."

"Heeehh, Eva-chan's really not using full power~? We should celebrate later~"

Satomi grinned as her glasses glinted, "Chachamaru's specifically programmed to go 75% today! Science never fails! Mwahahahaha—ha?"

All three deadpanned as the blackout was about to be over… and everyone was watching including the dean…

"…what should we do?"

"Ah!"

Eva seemingly grumbled as she let herself fall and Chachamaru—also programmed to act as if her master was still sealed—ran, explaining everything as she tried catching the blond, but would be too late. Narumi sighed before grinning…

"I'll do it then."

"Eh?!" She felt the two turn to look at her as she disappeared with the wind, catching Evangeline in midair and clothing her in her black cloak with flames licking the bottom (similar to Hokage's cloak).

"Hahaha, you really didn't call me while you were falling to your death."

Evangeline blinked before whispering angrily, "You're the reason why I was falling in the first place!"

Narumi whispered as well, "Warui, but Negi and everyone in Mahora that is magically aware is watching."

"I know! I may not see them like you, but I know!"

And they regained normal volume as Narumi saw Negi and Asuna gaping at her by the bridge,

"Narumi-SAN?!"

Asuna pointed wildly, "You're an magician?! N-no—you're flying in midair—are you a vampire too?! Is that why you're friends with Evangeline?!"

And Narumi's good ears could hear many gasps from the hiding places… but she knew what she'd say next would be more surprising.

The redhead grinned as she especially said it loud and clear so everyone could hear, "Me? A magician or a vampire? I'm sorry to say that I'm neither."

Negi gaped, "But you're flying!"

Narumi grinned, "I heard you met Kaede, right, Negi-sensei?"

"Eh? Yeah? What about Nagase-san?" Meanwhile, the kunoichi herself was wondering why she was mentioned.

"Hehehehe…" The redhead purposely dragged out the silence before getting whacked on the head by Evangeline, who shouted,

"Oi! I'm cold and naked—stop making it so dramatic! Just tell them already that you're an immortal kunoichi! GEEZ!"

"WHAT?!"

Then, Negi blinked as he looked around, "Eh? Why'd I hear Konoe-san's, Takamichi's, Shizuna's, Tatsumiya-san's, Sakurazaki-san's, Nagase-san's, and the teachers' voices?"

Asuna blinked, "I could have sworn that I did too…"

Making those who were hidden sweat-drop. Narumi hummed as she walked in the air to the bridge and placed Eva-chan down, fake pouting,

"Mou, Evangeline~ You, kids, are so impatient."

Chamo jaw-dropped, "…you called her a kid… and she allows it… and you're immortal…?"

Evangeline scoffed while shivering, "She's older than me… by a lot."

Negi gaped, "How's that possible?!"

"Hahaha, my mother's from the Uzumaki Clan, Negi-sensei. Uzumaki's have EXTREMELY long lives~ Not to mention that I'm healthy as a Sage~"

"Sages exist?"

Asuna whacked him on the head, "If vampires, ninjas, and mages do, then what's stopping sages… though I always did think that you were weird, Narumi."

"Thanks; I take that as a compliment. Ah, by the way, Negi-sensei, it's a tie, okay?"

"Eh?"

"The match. It's a tie."

"WHAT?!"

Asuna nodded, "I agree. Neither of you won."

Evangeline shrugged, "I didn't even use full power so I can deal with it. Tie's fine with me."

"B-but but… YOU STILL HAVE TO STOP DOING BAD THINGS FROM NOW ON AND START ATTENDING MY CLASSES!"

Evangeline deadpanned, "…fine. Narumi's my… friend anyways."

"Oi, oi, what's with that long pause, Evangeline? We ARE friends."

"Hmph."

Negi stared at the redhead curiously, "So how did you fly, Narumi-san?"

"Ah, I use wind ninjutsu."

"Wind ninjutsu?"

"Mmhmm, we, ninjas of the past, can combine physical and mental energy within us to use jutsu, kinda like how you use magic. Along with simple ninjutsu, we have the ability to control at least one element—mine's wind."

"Ah, so how did you fly?"

Making Chachamaru and Evangeline face-fault as well as Chamo. Asuna blinked as she thought about it before guessing, "Ah, maybe she uses the wind like jet propellers?"

Making many more deadpan. Though Kaede listened interestedly—so her classmate was an ancient ninja who could use the legendary lost arts?

Evangeline sighed, "She's a ninja, Asuna. She shifts the slight breezes in the air and stands on that."

"Seriously?!"

Narumi nodded, humming as she jumped up to demonstrate, "See? Touch below my feet."

Negi and Asuna did, curiously before widening their eyes, "That small breeze?! That's like the same flow as breathing!"

"Hehehe~"

Eva, already used to her, muttered, "Stop messing around, Narumi. Let's go. Chachamaru needs to go get some repairs."

"And you want me to cook for you too, don't you?" Eva blushed at being caught-she couldn't cook despite her centuries. "How old are you again?"

"Shut up. When did _you_ learn to cook, hah?"

"When I was nine~ I lived alone."

"…hmph, well, cook anyways."

"Hai~ Jya, Negi-sensei—looks like I can't pretend that you're a little boy playing magic anymore though~"

Negi blushed as he remembered all the times he was fooled with and was about to retort—

"Eh? How'd they just disappear?"

Asuna who was watching as they disappeared in literally a flash shook her head, "She's ninja, Negi. Let's go to sleep. It's been a long day."

…

"Hahaha, so you really did pretend that you still had that seal~"

"Hmph. It's too bothersome if they found out… thanks though."

"I'd save you any day, Evangeline—European food today for good work. Chao and Satomi are probably going to arrive soo—"

"We're here!"

The two girls entered; Satomi immediately going to Chachamaru's side to get rid of the excess programs that she added just for today. Chao grinned, "Good work! Though seems like Narumi-chan's secret is already revealed~ I bet the old man's going to call you during class tomorrow."

Narumi sighed, "I bet too. And Kaede too."

"Ha. You're still the mystery character though. I said that you were older than me by a lot, but I wonder how much they think that is."

Satomi looked up before guessing, "One more century?"

Chao grinned, "They probably can't even imagine it—ah, European?"

"Mm, For celebration. Both Negi's and Evangeline's—especially since we found out that she knows self-control."

Earning a kick from the Shinso vampire.

"Shut up! Why am I friends with you people again?"

"Ah. She admitted it."

…

"Ho~ Why am I called here, Dean Konoe? With so many teachers and some of my 3A classmates hiding in the shadows~"

"Hohoho." Eyes narrowed, "So you felt them?"

"I am an immortal kunoichi, after all~"

"Hohoho, minna, come out now."

And all the magically aware appeared, including Evangeline and Negi and Asuna.

"I called to ask you about your position here. It's not very common that an immortal decides to go to school after all… even less common that we don't know about that immortal."

Narumi smirked, "Well, kunoichi aren't exactly supposed to be known, Dean Konoe. And whatever happens, I'm a neutral—but if my friends are in danger, then I'll help them first and foremost."

"Admirable. And the reason?"

"…" Tension filled the air as they waited for her answer… face-faulting when an unexpected yet somehow at the same time expected answer came,

"I got bored."

"Hohohohoho. You were always an amusing girl, Narumi."

"Thanks. They used to call me the most unpredictable ninja back in my day."

"Ho? Then, do you mind doing missions?"

"As long as they have good pay, sure. I see no reason not. It'll be like when you give me committee duties except a bit more fun in a way."

Negi and everyone in the room were reminded of how she was always in charge of events—even that counting the average of the exams time. The dean nodded,

"Thanks. Any specialties?"

"Assassinations, torture, interrogation, espionage, tracking, surveillance, wind-related, information gathering, sabotage, counter intelligence, infiltration, multi-tasking… whatever a ninja does, I guess."

Making the dean whistle with some men at the impressive list. And they had a feeling she was still hiding a lot. Though…

"Wind-related?"

Narumi held out her hands, summoning a strong gust of wind that blew around the room without moving anything except their hair and clothes; the gale then compressing itself into a perfect spiraling sphere in her hand, "Controlling the wind is as easy as breathing to me. I don't even need the hand signs for it anymore."

To which a blonde thought, 'You don't need the hand signs of anything anymore.'

"Hohoho, impressive~ What kind of energy do you use if you don't use magic or say incantations?"

"Chakra. At the age of six, we, ninjas, combined our internal physical and mental energy together to make what we call chakra until it became a part of us—like an organ. A lost art that no one can use anymore—my kind, with the exception of me, is now extinct. I believe the new generation of ninjas, like Kaede, will call us legends of the past."

To which Kaede nodded, though feeling a bit sad that she was the last of her kind.

"Assassinations and torture?"

Everyone froze as they remembered Narumi saying those two first. Narumi didn't mind as she merely nodded, nonchalantly,

"Means what it means."

There was a stare down... between everyone and Narumi. They didn't like killing. Didn't like torture. And the girl who said that only seemed 16? Did she...

Takamichi eyed her curiously, "People normally say their best talents first when asked. Is..."

Narumi smiled. "Yup. My two best talents. I perfected all forms of assassination and torture. As do most ninjas. Where do you think the movies get their ideas from?"

Negi shouted, "But you're only 16!"

"No... I'm _forever _16. There's a difference, Negi-sensei. I won't tell you how many years I've lived... as I have long forgot exactly how old I am. But in my time, ninjas were official. Wars were common. And assassination and torture were both part of the economy. 80% of the economy. Most of us were born ninjas and trained to _be _ninjas since age 6. _Our _Academies taught us the art of killing even before we became teenagers."

Negi stared, enraptured by the world that his student lived in. War was common? Killing and t-torturing made up 80% of the economy? T-they were t-taught...

"That's so sad..."

Narumi smiled, shaking her head, "Nah. Though our life was kill or be killed back then, it was fun. My first century was actually my favorite. I..." Her smile grew bigger as her eyes hazed over from remembrance and pure nostalgia, "...worked so hard towards my dream back then. And I accomplished it in my prime, the age I appear right now. I did it! With my friends!"

Evangeline never heard this before. She never asked. Never even thought that Narumi could kill and torture in the first place. Didn't seem like it. So she asked,

"Did what?"

Narumi's expression was pure bliss-her calm serenity broken for a moment as she clenched her fist, "I ended war. I destroyed the ninja system. I created world peace for a full _millenium_."

They gaped at the teenager-the immortal ninja. She ended war in a world and time full of war? Ended the very system of her society that made up more than 80% of her economy? Peace for a _full millenium_-a millenium of no violence! They couldn't imagine that! They couldn't even _live _that long. While Kaede's eyes widened at the last ancient ninja. She heard about it in ancient scrolls how a single ninja ended the Great Fourth Shinobi War...

To actually think that she would live to see that very ninja. And the one to end the system?

Narumi continued, ignoring their gasps and expressions, "No... we did it. My friends and I did it. It was a big contradiction what we did. We killed so many in the Fourth Shinobi War-fought so much and tortured so much to prevail...

But we also bonded so much. We learned and we made peace with everyone we could make peace with. And we saw the deaths surrounding all us and ended everything. Ended everything to start anew. It was the greatest thing we've done. And the greatest part was that it was done with everyone..." _Everyone..._

A sadness overcame them as they watched the nostalgia disappear as Narumi was back to... Narumi. The Narumi they knew. The Narumi of now. The Narumi... who didn't live for this generation.

She was a relic of the past.

One that accomplished what no one could hope to accomplish in this world, this time, this same Earth. One that done so much and achieved so much in such little time. One whose friends were of a different time.

They all died. In the first century. But they all died happily accomplishing their dream of world peace.

Narumi wasn't born to be over powerful as she seemed. She trained and trained and trained to reach her prime.

It was inspiring as it was sad.

Narumi smiled again-a soothing one that she normally had on her face, "Well enough of that. Happened a very long time ago... but yes. That is why assassination and torture will always be my strongest talents."

There was silence. An awed, respectful silence. Until those words brought them back to their own time. And they remembered that they were in a sort-of meeting/interview. Dean Konoe coughed before continuing with another question he had. And they moved on.

"Jya, multi-tasking?"

A shadow clone appeared next to her, making Konoe laugh again, "Of course. Though can it be used on missions?"

Narumi rolled her eyes before eyeing Negi, "Negi-sensei, play three rounds of rock, paper, scissors with my clone in the corner. I'll stay and look at the opposite wall. Don't say the results or anything."

"E-eh? Alright…" while the clone enthusiastically raised her hand, "Hai, Boss~"

And after three times of silent rock, paper, scissors, the clone dispersed into smoke, shocking Negi. Narumi, still looking at the wall, smirked,

"In the first round, you used rock and my clone used scissors. In the second round, you used scissors and my clone used rock. In the third round, you used rock and my clone used paper. Right?"

Negi gaped, "How'd you know?!"

Konoe and the other teachers immediately thought of all the advantages and uses of the technique—that thing got to be cheating because—

"Shadow Clone Jutsu. I can make as many of them as I want by splitting my power into halves with each clone. They can use my techniques with my split power and think like me, but more importantly, when they disperse, I get all the information and memories that they had while living, even if they're on the other side of the world and lived their own life of 100 years. This is also one of the reasons why I could end the War in my teens.

Of course, there are problems though. It's stamina-draining. Back then, adults could only make one clone no matter what. I... I had more interesting circumstances in my youth and therefore had an abnormally large chakra reserves. Not to mention, too much information and memory influx can send me to a coma. And the more of them there are, the more mischievous and independent they get—one time, a rogue clone paraded on the Big Ben naked during a coronation…"

Cue blushes from everyone as they imagined Narumi—cool, calm Narumi—parading naked while a royalty was getting crowned in front of a crowd…

Setsuna was noticeably _especially_ flustered.

Takamichi frowned, "But other than that, you could learn faster, more, and at different places at the same time."

"Pretty much. I call it multi-tasking. Anyways, class is about to start. I'm sure you don't want to all stand here and listen to my story for the whole day."

Some actually did since she seemed really interesting. Konoe nodded,

"Very well, everyone dismissed. Ah—wait!"

Narumi and everyone turned around curiously, "What?"

And a tower of orange books was before Narumi… "Can you sign them please, pretty please?"

"…who told you?"

Kaede pointed to… Mana, who coughed, "He offered a lot of money."

"…"

Asuna face-palmed before realizing, "Oh, right! You said Gama-Senin was a family tradition… but since you're immortal… did you actually write all the books, Narumi?"

The girl frowned before blatantly accepting a persuasion—or more accurately, a bribe—from the dean in front of their eyes and began signing all the Icha Icha books, "All except the first 42 and The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi."

Setsuna blinked, "First 42?"

"Yeah, my master, who taught me about being a Sage, started the Icha Icha Series. He died to save my life so I decided to save his by continuing his legacy. Called himself the Gama Sage and I called him Ero-Senin. Thus, the author of orange books is Gama-Senin."

Dean Konoe cried, "Such a touching story—I would have loved to meet this wonderful guy who started the Icha Icha books."

Asuna and her classmates finally understood why a not-so-perverted girl was writing the world's most perverted books.

Chamo and some other men hailed before her as well, "P-please grant us lowly people a boon and sign our books too! We're your loyal fans—"

"Orange books? Icha Icha Series?"

The world halted as an innocently naïve voice resounded in the air and they creakily turned to see Negi's big eyes… Asuna quickly stopped him from touching an orange book and opening to see what's inside,

"N-nothing, Negi! They're nothing at all!"

Kaede nodded, "You don't need to know about them, de gozaru."

"But aren't they the books that Narumi-san writes in class and in her free time? Shouldn't I see what they are as a teacher?"

Evangeline cackled as she saw her friend freeze before agreeing with the unworded request to preserve the boy's innocence… for now.

"Bouya—leave the books alone."

"Eh? But—"

"Leave them alone. Read them when you turn 18, but leave them alone for now."

"Why?"

"They're good books… alright (surprising some in the room that the little chibi actually read them as well). In fact, so good that the series were cursed to become demons that will eat little children that touch them."

"Eh?! Really?!"

Making everyone quickly agree, "Yeah!"

"Evil monsters that prey on children—"

"Loves the souls of the innocent!"

"So you can't touch them—not even research what they are."

"Hurry back to class, Negi—you're in trouble!"

And the Class 3A people dragged him back to their classroom. While the men… and surprisingly many women, waited for their books to be signed. Giving their own tribute to her.

"…" Narumi deadpanned, "If you tell anyone about Gama-Senin's identity, then I will tell all the publishers and bookstores to ban you from buying another book again. And I will not sign anymore of your copies."

"Yes, ma'am!" All saluted to her.

"Ho ho ho ho~ Thank you so much~!"

…

Later in Class 3A, Narumi handed Negi a book, which Negi took curiously,

"What's this, Narumi?"

"A book I wrote."

Making her classmates freeze, "Wait—eh? It's not orange?"

Narumi ignored them in favor of petting the kid on the head, "You can't read the orange books until you're at least 18… but the orange books aren't the only things I write so you can read these, Negi-sensei."

Negi's lips curled up as he nodded, "Hai!"

There was a slight heart-warming moment before...

"Wait one moment!" Asuna walked forward, snatching the book out of Negi's hands, "If it's not Icha Icha, then what is it—"

The watching classmates sweat-dropped as Asuna opened the book, scrutinizing to see if it was perverted… before, to their surprise, being absorbed into the book and actually reading it excitedly.

Ayaka gawked, "No way! Baka Red's actually reading! Narumi! What is this madness?!"

Narumi sheepishly rubbed her neck, "The first of a series and the prequel to the The Tales of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. Not as popular as Icha Icha, but doing pretty well on its own."

Those who were in the Dean's office in the morning remembered that Narumi did say that her master wrote that The Tales of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi… like it was a separate series… and it was?!

Negi pouted, "No fair, Asuna-san! I wanted to read Narumi-san's works!"

And to their greater surprise, Asuna ignored him for pretty much the rest of the day.

Nodoka piped up shyly, "E-etto… i-if N-negi-sensei w-wants t-to r-read t-them, t-then o-our l-library h-has a c-copy."

Yue and Paru clapped that Nodoka spoke up. Negi's eyes sparkled, "Really?"

She nodded, clearly blushing too much to speak anymore. Yue added, "We have a shelf reserved just for Gama-Senin, due to large collection of books that Narumi's family wrote."

Negi tilted his head, "Narumi's family?"

Narumi nodded, winking to Negi, "Gama-Senin's my family tradition. After all, no one can live long enough to write over 1000 books, right, Negi-sensei?"

"Oh! Yeah! Then, can you show me, Miyazaki-san?"

"H-hai!"

Once the two left alone, Paru grinned, high-five-ing with Yue, "Alone in the library!"

"EEEEEHHHHH?!"

Ayaka growled, "No fair, Honya! How can you just—"

Asakura smirked, "Major scoop; Miyazaki Nodoka sexually assaulted the child teacher in the library—like hell that's going to happen, Iincho."

Ako agreed, holding back the blond, "Calm down, Iincho."

…

Life went back to normal after the Sakura Lane incident. Probably the only difference would be that Narumi would take many more jobs from the old man and she got the semi-apprenticeship of Nagase Kaede, who wanted tips from a real kunoichi of the past.

_"Need something, Kaede?"_

_"So you're a real kunoichi, Narumi?"_

_"…isn't Nagase Kaede real as well?"_

_Both smiled at each other before Kaede relaxed into a stance, "I think we both know what I mean, de gozaru. May I test my ability against a kunoichi of the past?"_

_Narumi stood up from her spot on the hill and nodded, "Very well, Kaede. Show me what the new generation has."_

_And they both jumped into the air, kicking each other; Narumi overpowering her with strength alone before stopping and twisting her foot to throw the girl to the ground._

_"?"_

_Seeing the puzzled look, Narumi explained, "Though ancient, my body stopped at my prime—16 years old. And this body of mine is honed through many battles and wars in the period where survival was the fittest and everyone had to evolve—the Fourth Shinobi War. Thus… my strength and speed will be hard to match, especially in present time._

_I will, however, test you on your wits, adaptability, techniques, and ninja ways."_

_They stared at each other; Narumi easily hearing the understanding despite no words being said. She had worked with many emotionless/mute/arrogant/silent people before, after all. And with that, they attacked each other at Kaede's speed and strength, but with techniques of a ninja. Clones appeared every so often with trickery as well as hidden weapons._

_And finally, Narumi pinned Kaede down with kunai at her throat, "Not bad."_

_"…thanks, though that be not your full strength, de gozaru."_

_Narumi grinned, "No worries; hardly anyone can get me to use my full strength nowadays. And I have too many tricks up my sleeve for that to happen."_

_"It appears so, de gozaru… it seems that I may learn faster fighting with you rather than by myself. Mind?"_

_"…" Narumi blinked before making a clone, "Don't mind."_

_Making Kaede twitch at the thought of being taught by a—_

_"Of course, the clone's going to school, Kaede."_

_"Oh." Now that Kaede thought about it… "I should do that too huh."_

_Narumi shrugged, "If you want. Does yours—"_

_"No, but I heard from Asuna that you were good at teaching."_

_'That damn Takamichi.' Twitched Narumi. His note always came back to bite her. Narumi shrugged,_

_"Then, I'll introduce you to a great training place—of course, it'll have to be a secret."_

_Kaede nodded; she, as a ninja, could keep secrets. Soon, they walked to Evangeline's cottage and entered without permission to the glass orb and entered._

_"Oi, Narumi… what is the nin-nin girl doing here?"_

_"Training, of course~ It won't hurt to share, Evangeline."_

_"Hmph! Fine, only her."_

_Kaede looked around the new dimension with interest, "What's this?"_

_"…welcome to Evangeline's Resort."_

_The little vampire scoffed quietly, "Such a creative name, Narumi…"_

_"Welcome to—"_

_"But it's fine! It doesn't need another name so just hurry up and goddamn train!"_

And then came the field trip. Narumi wondered where they were going since the kid wanted Kyoto despite it normally being Hawaii.

Evangeline grumbled.

"Ah, right, you're still 'sealed'."

"Like I care. Just go on without me."

"Awwww, is Eva-chan feeling lonely~?" Said girl jumped as Chao popped in.

"N-no! Me, lonely? What madness is that?"

"Then you don't want the machine I'm giving you?"

Making eyebrows arch, "Machine?"

Satomi grinned as she cuddled them together, motioning for a silence seal as she saw many curious eyes of their classmates and boy teacher. Narumi did and Satomi grinned wider,

"No one understands science better than me here. And they already know that I built Chachamaru so who's to say that I can't give you a machine to leave Mahora Campus temporarily."

"But the machine—"

"Fake, but like I said. No one understands science better than me here."

"That's the perfect plan, Satomi-chan~! And Eva-chan can still pretend that she has the seal and Narumi-chan didn't undo it and we can all go on a trip together~!"

Narumi grinned, "Nice idea. I'm for it. We can make one group of five with Chachamaru~"

To say they were amused would be an understatement. Who wouldn't be when a 600 year old vampire looks at you with sparkly eyes and such an excited, energetic, and happy face? Eva coughed,

"Pretty… decent idea, Satomi."

"Glad you like it, Eva-chan~ Now, seal off!"

And Narumi placed the seal away before anyone saw it and they dispersed the cuddle with happy grins. Negi blinked,

"What are you group of girls talking about?" The girls magically aware, especially interested.

They all exchanged looks before Chao grinned, "Sensei! No matter what place we're going to, we decided to be a group of five~!"

"Five?"

Satomi nodded cheerfully, "Me, Chao-chan, Chachamaru-chan, Narumi-chan, and Eva-chan!"

"E-eh? B-but Eva—"

"I got the perfect machine for her condition! It only works temporarily, but no worries, Negi-sense!"

Making them inwardly snicker as that just started Negi's pile of worries that a Shinso Vampire was going out despite her curse.

…

Kyoto, it was.

Narumi yawned, sleepily carrying Evangeline to the trains. Chao laughed at the sight,

"Ahahaha, did she stay up all night like a primary schooler~?" Before jumping back, catching her box of nikumans with one hand at Narumi's expression, "No way! Really?!"

The redhead nodded as she shifted so that the blond could sleep better, "Made me stay up all night as well… yawn… after getting used to a lot of sleep as a high schooler, it's hard to adjust back to my kunoichi days…"

"Ahahahaha, that just means you're getting softer, Narumi-chan~ Wanna help me sell some nikumans?"

"…you sell those everywhere, don't you?"

"Yup~ So?"

"…ah, whatever. Where's Chachamaru?"

Satomi grinned as she led an upgraded robot, "Here~!"

Chachamaru bowed before carrying her master; Narumi yawned one last time before extending her hands… which Chao dropped in many boxes…

"Chao…"

"What, Narumi-chan~?"

"…what is this?"

"Nikumans~!"

"…how many?"

"Twenty boxes of eight~ Be sure to sell them all~!"

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Yup~!"

"…" Narumi sighed, having no energy to argue. "I'm going over there then."

"Hai~ Arigatou, Narumi-chan—you're the best friend ever!"

"Hai, hai."

Four hours later, Narumi finally arrived back at the train station, having finished selling them all…

"Are you alright, Ako?"

"…I think I ate too many nikumans… urgh." Seemingly about to throw up.

"Ah, wait. Drink this."

Ako slowly tasted the tea before brightening up, "That's refreshing!"

Yuuna blinked, "Whoa. What'd you give her?"

Narumi smiled, "Herbal tea… sigh…"

"Eh?! What's wrong, Narumi?!"

"…tired…"

"Oi! Narumi—"

Narumi's face fell as she sat down besides a pillar, "Wake me up… when the train starts…"

"Narumi—!"

"Coming from the drama club member… aren't you making this too dramatic?" Natsumi sweat-dropped as she entered the train with her group. Chizuru smiled motherly,

"Oh my. Narumi-chan's sleeping in the middle of the train? You'll catch a cold!" and placed her blanket on the kunoichi's body.

"..."

Chisame deadpanned, "…how can she sleep, sitting like that?"

"Eh?! Narumi-san?!" exclaimed Negi as he came across a rare unguarded sleeping kunoichi. Even Mana and Nagase and Setsuna were surprised.

Chachamaru walked over from the other cabin to pick the dead tired shinobi up, reporting, "Master kept Narumi-sama awake for the entire night."

Asakura grinning, "Ho? Doing what at night to make Narumi so tired?"

Paru grinned as well, "Oh my, could this be—"

Asuna smacked the both of them, "Definitely not. Though who would have know that Evangeline would act more childish than Negi?"

"Oi!" yelled a flustered, blushing child teacher as he waved his hands about, but gazed at Narumi who continued sleeping like a dead log… before smiling, "Narumi-san looks so cute asleep."

"Ara? Could it be Negi-sensei likes—" Chizuru started…

"NO!" Making Asakura tease,

"Aww~ Such a quick denial—you know what they say, the lovers always—"

"Oi, stop teasing Negi-sensei." Ayaka butted in, jealously. And started a loud argument. And not hearing invaders jump onto the train…

"Ara? Well if it isn't Narumi-chan, my Storm Dancer?"

…

Narumi blinked after she finally woke up after what seemed to be hours of sleep to see pitch darkness. She frowned… she always hated being alone and defenseless in the dark…

"Is Negi-sensei's ecchiness getting to me as well?" She sighed as she looked down… before flinching as something felt up her naked body…

She tried struggling, but couldn't move despite nothing in the void—even nothing on her, no clothes, no hidden weapons—eh?

Then, she realized… "Illusion?"

"Kakakaka, so you finally realized it, Storm Dancer? You were always weak with illusions… though I was surprised to see you so defenseless on that train… ah~ Turned me on~"

"That voice… shit!"

"Shit is right… for you will not be getting away this time!"

Narumi yelped as the darkness crept closer to her...

…

"Evangeline-san! I need your help—eh? Where's Evangeline-san and Narumi-san?"

Chao flinched before waving it off, "Ah, they already got off the train already~ We were going to catch up—Eva-chan's quite excited, you know~?"

Negi clicked his tongue before leaving, not noticing the cut paper on the floor. Satomi worriedly gazed at Chao,

"Maybe the twenty boxes were too much?"

Chao bit her thumb, "No… I didn't think that Kyoto would target her as well…"

_"Hahaha, to think that Eva-chan actually reserved a cabin just for our group~"_

_Satomi grinned, "Quite excited for the trip indeed—though I wonder what's taking Chachamaru so long to get sleeping beauty…"_

_Both jumped to their feet, knowing that the robot wouldn't take forever being a being that had not much personality. They were shocked to see the robot sleeping on the floor with the sleeping redhead—_

_"Chachamaru-chan! What happened-?!"_

_The robot's eyes fluttered open and confused… making Satomi quickly run check ups on the robot while Chao observe the situation… jumping into alert as a knife pierced Narumi and—_

_The redhead dispersed into a Shikigami._

_Shit._

_Evangeline, who thrown the knife, glared at the Shikigami before looking around,_

_"Narumi uses clones not Shikigami… where's Narumi?"_

_"…she should still be sleeping though…"_

_"…meaning…"_

_Chachamaru was fully awake as she reported worriedly, "She was taken by a Shinmei-ryuu swordsman…"_

_"What?!"_

_"Setsuna—nah, she wouldn't do this. Kansai Magic Association?"_

_Chao's mind's gears rotated, "Nah… they don't know her. It must be by a solo…"_

_Satomi shook Chachamaru, "Did they say anything before you blacked out?"_

_Video mode activated._

_"Ara? Well if it isn't Narumi-chan, my Storm Dancer?"_

_"Eh? You know her, nee-san?"_

_"Ka ka ka… more than know her… so strong yet so easy to break…"_

_"? What do you mean? If nee-san says she's strong, then she must be… but how can one so strong be so easy to break?"_

_An evil smile flashed on the older girl as eyes turned black and the redhead frowned, shifting in her sleep; Chachamaru collapsing. "I admit… she can probably defeat anyone in this world and the magical with her strength alone… add in her abilities and she's invincible if not but her one and only weakness: _extreme vulnerability to illusions._"_

_Making the younger with light brown hair and glasses exclaim, "Ah! Nee-san's strength, right?"_

_"Kakaka… indeed. I shall take my prize; you, the letter."_

_"Haaaaai~"_

_"Mm~ Welcome back to my hands, Narumi-chan~ I missed you so much"_

_Video mode deactivated._

_Chao, Evangeline, and Satomi stared at the video…_

_"…Narumi-chan's weak against illusions?"_

_"Hmph. Well, seems like everyone in this world really does have flaws. Though out of all the troublesome ones, it just has to be illusions."_

_"…where are you going, Eva-chan?"_

_Evangeline stopped before opening a window, "It's my fault that she got caught. I'll go fetch her from the perverted lesbian."_

_"Should I help-?"_

_"Nah, I should be enough. Illusions are simple for a Shinso Vampire like me. Stay here and make sure no one notices anything before we come back."_

_"…hai. Be careful, Eva-chan."_

_She nodded before flying out. Happy that she got her powers back to do this. Though she wondered if the Immortal Kunoichi really couldn't break out of an illusion despite having the strength to give even the Lifemaker a run for his money._

_Chao growled as she stomped to a seat and sat down with a thump. No one hurts a friend and gets away with it—though how did she not notice the magicians sneak in? Satomi guided Chachamaru to her seat before frowning…_

_"So you got taken out by an illusion too?"_

_"It would seem so, Hakase-san."_

_"Hmmm… I didn't think illusions could affect robots, but I'll think of a countermeasure for you right away."_

_"Thank you." Bowed the robot as she looked at the open window…_

_Minutes later, Negi slammed the door open,_

_"Eva—"_

Satomi sighed, "When do you think they'll be back?"

Chao sighed as well, "Saa… but they will be. I have faith that they'll have problem doing so—though I should think of something to help Narumi-chan with her weakness if it's illusions."

"Mm. Who would have known? After all she could do, I never even thought she had a weakness."

Making Satomi fall into depression by her own words as well as Chao from all the times Narumi helped them. Before Chao rose up,

"They're immortals! It won't be long—we just have to make Negi-jii not notice anything!"

…or so they said… until night came and the group of magically aware came into their room. Well, then again… they technically didn't do anything as Chachamaru was the one who said it while they were 'sleeping'.

Kaede frowned, "Where's Narumi-san, Chachamaru?"

Negi burst into the room with Asuna and Setsuna, "Is Evangeline-san here?"

Chachamaru looked as sheepish as a robot could be as she answered, not so calmly, "Sorry, sensei for lying to you on the train but… the older sister of a Shinmeiryuu swordsman kidnapped Narumi-sama while she was sleeping on the train and Master went after her."

"EH?!"

Asuna pointed shaking fingers, "T-that Narumi? Can't she escape by herself when she awakes?"

Chachamaru shook her head, "…the older sister is said to be a master of illusions."

Negi tilted his head, "Which means?"

"Narumi-sama is very susceptible to illusions despite her many abilities."

"…EH?!"

Asuna muttered, "And I thought she was invincible like Evangeline…"

Negi waved his hands, "Then what do we do?! I still have to deliver a letter to the Kansai Magic Association!"

Setsuna frowned, "Wait… Shinmeiryuu swordsman… older sister… master of illusions… Hoshiyomi?"

Chachamaru quickly turned to her, "Do you know something, Setsuna?"

"Ah, yeah. I guess…" Coughing as she replied, "Hoshiyomi's a hanyou with the illusionary eyes of a demon's. I don't blame Narumi-chan; even the masters would fall for her strongest illusions. And… cough. The sisters… are lesbians."

"…"

"Lesbians?" came the innocent tilt of Negi's head before Asuna smacked him hard enough to forget the word and covered his ears,

"Setsuna!"

"What? It's true. The older one's a sadist and the younger one's a masochist."

Kaede frowned before turning to Setsuna… "And how do you know that?"

Making Setsuna mutter, quietly yet everyone was close enough to hear, "The younger one likes me."

"…"

Kaede frowned harder, "And the… older one… likes Narumi-san, de gozaru?"

"Most likely, if she kidnapped her—" At everyone's looks, she quickly added, "But I'm sure Evangeline-san can take care of her easily—don't worry. They'll be here by morning. Come on, Negi, we can't depend on Evangeline-san anymore so let's guard Konoka-ojou-sama—"

"You underestimate me."

All jumped as Evangeline entered and threw the redhead on her futon.

"Evangeline-san!"

"Ittai yo!" Narumi pouted as she held her forehead as if she had a huge migraine, "Damn it! I hate her illusions!"

"Fwah! Narumi-san! Your clothes!"

The redhead groaned as her headache grew bigger by Negi's shout, "What? …oh. Cheh, I disagree with rape."

Evangeline covered her with a black cloak that she fetched, "Then good thing I found you in time. Though who would have known that the Immortal Kunoichi is prone to illusions—you'd think that after all those years, you would at least learn a way to defend against it."

"So I learned how to identify them… Breaking them is another thing, Evangeline—one thing that I was born mentally without. Though if you want to play that way… you'd think after all those years, you would at least learn to cook, swim, fight a common cold by yourself, become immune to pollen, garlic, and onions, learn seals t—"

"S-shut up!" The blonde blushed madly at the continuing list of her own weaknesses and Asuna's facial smirk. Narumi groaned again at the loud noise before slowly placing her pajamas on,

"And why does her illusions always hurt… Setsuna, Negi, Asuna, you might want to check the girl's restroom—Konoka just got kidnapped by someone."

"What?!"

As they ran away, Kaede commented, "So she's really lesbian?"

Narumi nodded while holding her head, "Yeah… anyone got aspirin?"

Immediately getting a lot of pills, which she gulped down and sighed, "Sorry, Kaede… tired… training tomorrow…"

Evangeline stared, "And she's out like a light again. Well… this is partially my fault so warui."

"Ah, no, no. I just didn't sense you or her presences and decided to pass by."

"Oh is that it? Then, forget what I said moments ago. Beware when you go back to your room, Kaede; there's a lot of lesbians and mages running about in Kyoto."

The ninja thought back to the group of three and the redhead in front of her, "Yeah." That really summed up today's events of Kyoto residents.

Once everything was quiet again, Evangeline frowned as she remembered the weak sight before her… and the illusion that she saw…

And she mentally killed Hoshiyomi again.

Then, the kunoichi shifted, making the blond jump, "Y-you're still awake?"

Narumi muttered, still tired, "Can't sleep without some hidden weapons… hate being alone and defenseless in the dark…"

"…baka. Aren't I, Chachamaru, Chao, and Satomi here?"

"…ah, right… thanks for saving me, Evangeline…"

"…no problem. Just to repay the debt."

"Ah, speaking of that debt…"

"?"

Narumi grinned sheepishly, pointing out, "I forgot to tell Asuna that she has a magic-canceling ability."

"…WHAT?!"

"Ara? You didn't know, Evangeline?"

The blond choked her, "You knew?! When?! Why didn't you tell me when I was fighting bouya?!"

"Mm… so loud, Eva-chan~ And we knew too~"

Satomi nodded with Chao's words, infuriating the blond further,

"When?!"

Chao grinned, her blush marks growing, "Since we first saw her~"

Satomi nodded again, "That's why we thought that you already knew. Guess not though."

Narumi smiled, "So should we tell her to make this trip easier?"

"…" Evangeline scoffed, "Whatever, though I can't believe that aka-baka has such an ability."

Satomi tilted her head as she pushed up her glasses, "And why aren't you dead yet, Narumi-chan?"

They looked to see that Evangeline was still choking Narumi out of anger. The kunoichi smiled,

"Are you referring to my ability to hold my breath as a kunoichi or my automatic high-speed regeneration capabilities as an Uzumaki from my mother's side?"

Making the blond let her go with a grunt, "Shut up, you OP character."

"Ara? Eva-chan knows her net terms~? Then does that mean Eva-chan knows that she's what otakus call a lolita tsundere as well~?"

A pillow smacked Chao in the face as the blond snarled and angrily went to sleep.

…

In the morning, Narumi and Evangeline stared at the group of three (four if you add the ermine) before them… Asuna growled,

"Narumi, I can understand, but why didn't you help us get back Konoka, Evangeline?!"

The blond yawned, "I was tired as well. By the way, Narumi, what do you want to do in Nara?"

"Whatever you want—I'm at full power again~! Oh—I fixed the property that you destroyed yesterday, Setsuna."

The girl bowed her head, "Thank you, Namikaze-san."

"No problem~ Oh and I won't help with anything other than property damage~ This is Negi-sensei's mission from the dean so we won't do much—not to mention, Evangeline really wants to play (E: Oi!) but I'll give you some advice."

"Advice?"

Narumi grinned, "Asuna, you naturally possess an ability called magic-canceling. Setsuna, bodyguards stand by their masters for a reason—you can't protect anyone properly from afar. Remember, your sword is your reach so stay within sword's distance of Konoka. Negi… for now, train."

"Wah! Hidoi, Narumi-san!"

Chamo agreed, "That's basically like saying that he has to improve on everything."

Setsuna blushed, "Stay close to Konoka-ojou-sama?"

Asuna shouted, "I have magic-canceling?!"

Making Evangeline scowl, "Be quiet or everyone will hear. And yes, you do."

"EH?!" as Setsuna and Chamo and Negi finally realized that Narumi did say that.

Setsuna, then, blinked as she remembered last night, "No way… but it's true. Last night, her shield charms didn't even work on you… and your artifact! It exorcised the demon in one shot!"

"See? Now, excuse me. Chao's calling~"

Evangeline's face lit up childishly before she scoffed, "…who wants to see deer?"

Making the four sweat-drop as they clearly saw the childish face, 'You do… that's for sure.'

Narumi smiled as she waved bye, "Have fun."

…

"Waah…"

Group 6 giggled as the chibi vampire through Yoshikien Garden, looking at the beautiful gardens of Japan. Chao grinned,

"Come to think of it, the only place Eva-chan been to in Japan was Mahora Academy."

Chachamaru nodded as she thought of chronologically, "Teleported right out of the magical world."

Narumi grinned as she twirled around, "While I've been through all of Japan and saw its change for thousands of years~"

Satomi blinked, "Ah, right—ninjas did originate from Japan~"

"Mmhmm, one of my first friends has a namesake here~ His name's Nara Shikamaru and he used to control the shadows—as well as take care of the deer."

Chao grinned, "Yosha! Next stop, Nara Park!"

"Deer?!"

Evangeline quickly teleported to them, making them all grin again; though this time, the blond was oblivious to their smirks and her own childish actions.

Of course, once they reached the area, they quickly pulled back to hide in the bushes. Chao smirked,

"Ara? You're going to take a picture for the News Club, Narumi-chan? I can see the headlines: Honya confesses to Negi-sensei—"

"Nah, I'm not like Asakura… then again maybe… if the confession turns out well…"

"Shhh—she's about to do it."

And Nodoka confessed while the boy collapsed, making Evangeline sigh, "They all forget. Bouya's only ten—now, let's go see the deer~!"

She ran ahead, leaving them in the dust.

"And how old is Evangeline?"

Satomi looked at her curiously, "And how old would you say you are, Narumi-chan?"

"Forever sixteen."

"…"

Chao pouted playfully, "No fair~! Now, let's go follow, Eva-chan, before she gets kidnapped~"

Making them all laugh, especially as they passed by Nodoka's group and shouted together,

"Kid or not, you better give Nodoka-chan and answer, Negi-sensei!"

…

"Te? So how was I dragged into this? And since when did Kazumi knew magic—Negi-sensei is really going to turn into an ermine at this rate, you know…"

"Narumi! You knew about magic?! And you didn't tell me?! How could you?!"

Asakura faked cry before grinning; well, she had a feeling that her fellow redhead was too weird anyways. Narumi sighed as Chamo filled her with the details,

"Sou ka… so we're… initiating a plan to get Negi-sensei more Pactios?"

"Hai! I get ermine dollars, you get research material for your books, and the other nee-san gets fun~"

Making the plotters grin while Narumi shrugged, "Whatever. Ah, I got the photo of the confession."

"Wah! I knew you were a great addition to the News Club, Narumi! Hahaha, Honya's so cute~! But we can't use the story…"

"Mm, so wanna anonymously send it to her?"

"Great idea! We have to take a picture of her reaction!"

"Haaaai—"

"By the way, Narumi—how do you know about magic?"

"…" The redhead froze, not wanting to tell the news reporter… Chamo obviously not getting the hint as he huffed on a cigarette,

"This nee-san's an immortal kunoichi like the vampire I told you about."

"…"

"…SERIOUSLY?! Was that how you got my blackmail?! And and—" Eyes swirled as Asakura Kasumi remembered all the times that pointed her out to be like Nagase yet not. Then she remembered, "And Gama-Senin! It's really not family tradition but—"

Narumi sighed, "Why does everyone always mention Gama-Senin when they find out that I'm immortal? And yes, I wrote all the books except the first 42 and a certain novel, which my master wrote before he died.

Now, can we just get on with the mission?"

"Oh, right… sorry about your master."

"It's alright. I had a loooong time to get over it. So the mission's called?"

Chamo grinned, "Operation Love-Love Kiss, Nee-san. Here's the plan…"

And after hearing them… Narumi glanced at Asakura, "I'm surprised you're not joining."

"Eh?"

"Nee-san? AH! That's right! Nee-san should kiss Aniki as well! Who knows—you might get a good artifact for gathering information!"

Kazumi's eyes widened, "Alright! I'll do it after the game—don't erase the magic circle, Kamocchi. Money from the betting pools and a magic artifact—kyahahaha~"

Kamo looked at Narumi, "You?"

Narumi paused before shrugging, "Won't hurt, I guess. Are the artifacts random?"

"Not really—they normally reflect the person or cover their weaknesses."

"Mm, I'll do it then."

Asakura grinned, "Then, I'll trust you to set up video cameras and teacher traps."

"Hai, hai."

And Narumi left in a flash.

…

Team 1: Narutaki Fuuka and Narutaki Fumika

Team 2: Ku Fei and Nagase Kaede

Team 3: Yukihiro Ayaka and Hasegawa Chisame

Team 4: Sasaki Makie and Akashi Yuuna

Team 5: Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka

Team 6: Chao Lingshen and Karakuri Chachamaru

Chao hummed, "Kiss Negi? No problem, I did that everyday."

Satomi smiled as she winded Chachamaru up, "Ah, right, you're his granddaughter. Though is this for the so called Pactio?"

"Mmhmm, I'll give you one later if you want~ You too, Eva-chan~"

Evangeline scoffed, "As if I need one. Though why are you participating in this stupid game, Chachamaru?!"

The robot flustered around a bit, making Chao pat her on the shoulders, "No problem~ We need two anyways~ Narumi-chan's probably helping with commentary~ Remember to bet on me~!"

Satomi grinned, "Haaii, we'll be rich after this. I have full confidence that our group will win."

Narumi the clone yawned as she sat next to Asakura, who sweated…

"In the end, a shadow clone's going to comment with me? Where's Narumi?"

"Boss is too used to eight hours of sleep as a high-schooler so she's sleeping in the corner for now."

Making the two jump as they stared at the corner… stared at the corner… Kamo pointed, "Ah, I see her! …or at least barely."

Asakura pouted, "No fair, I can only see the outline of her red hair!"

"Really? Boss isn't even trying to hide her presence."

"…ninjas." Though they were used to Kaede… Narumi was definitely on a new level.

The clone took a microphone, "Ding Dong Ding, This is Namikaze Narumi reporting—"

"With Asakura Kazumi for our School Trip Special Operation! The War of Lips: A Plan To Get A Love Love Kiss! With Negi-sensei During The School Trip!"

"Well then, let's introduce the contestants! First up is Team 01—the Narutaki Twins; Narutaki Fuuka and Narutaki Fumika! Both are apprentices of the ninja way and avid pranksters, ready to fight and trick for the goal."

"Hahaha, well-said, Narumi… and next is Team 02—ara? It's Ku Fei and Nagase Kaede, representing the Baka Rangers—two people skilled in sports and combat and should definitely not be underestimated!"

"Hmm and both seem quite enthusiastic; do I see the winners of this game? Well—here comes an even more enthusiastic player the Iincho of Team 03! Though her partner, Hasegawa Chisame, shows no signs of interest at all… Iincho with her boundless love is the favorite! A true Shotacon—"

"Oi, oi, lucky that Iincho didn't hear you say that—well, here we have Team 04, Akashi Yuuna and Sasaki Makie! A confident pair from the athletics club, who are no doubt determined to shoot for the goal!"

"And Team 05, Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka, from the Library Exploration Club. Perhaps they'll win with the experience gained from avoiding the traps of Library Island and their wits?"

"And finally, Team 06—ho? I think that everyone's going to have a hard time with these people—Chao Lingshen and Karakuri Chachamaru are heading straight for the goal! Now, we'll truly see whether hard work will prevail or genius!

All right! Let the game begin!"

Narumi tapped on the keyboard for a while so that the monitor showed eight panels now—one with Nitta-sensei and one with a map showing where the teams were in terms of distance.

"Ooh! Battle begins as Team 03 and 04 collide—Makie and Iincho takes a sudden hit—is this to be as expected for the two love rivals? Fate?!"

"Well, it appears that they KOed each other, Kazumi. Not quite what I was expecting from the two determined to get Negi-sensei's lips. Anyways, Yuuna takes the reins and attacks—ah! Chisame, who we all thought was going to do nothing, tripped her into Team 02's sight! Wait for it—here comes the…

China Triple Pillow Attaaaaaaaa~ck!

Was that not executed beautifully, Kazumi?"

Chamo sweatdropped, wondering how she knew the name of the random move. While Kazumi grinned, taking the microphone again,

"Perfect—though it's against the rules not to use pillows, you know!"

"Well, she actually did—she used it in the name of the attack—oo. It's here! It's started! It's… A 3-way melee! The teams combine to fight the common enemy!"

"Definitely a War of the Lips! A war where everything goes and anything—let me repeat folks… anything can happen! We see neutrals and tactics and betrayals—ah! Demon Nitta has appeared! We got one captured already! And we see Team 02 escaping quickly—as expected of the Baka Rangers! Now terror is over—report!"

"Aye. Teams 01, 02, 05, and 06 are still healthy. Teams 03 and 04 have lost 50% of their power—ho, what's this? Do I sense a… alliance?!"

"And so, the director of activities, Nitta the Demon, has caught Hasegawa and Akashi—their partners leaving them behind and forgetting their sacrifice for the greater yet more corrupted goal of winning!"

"Well enough of Team 03/04 for now… let's see how the other teams are doing—ara? It seems that Team 05 have chosen the safest and fastest route! As expected of the Library Exploration Club members! Let's tweak up the volume a little to hear their explanation—"

"Wait… you added microphones to the video cameras, Narumi?"

"Yup~ Now, turn on the speakers if you want to hear."

Chamo and Asakura stared at the redhead clone… As expected of the kunoichi…

"Ah! Seems like Team 01 and 05 have made contact—both having made clever plans to safely get to Negi-sensei's room have found their paths intersected. Ninja apprentices vs library exploration members—ah! It appears Yue has discovered the loophole within the rules as well."

"We're seeing a classic librarian book chop here, people. And an honorable sacrifice as she pushes her into Negi's room—right after Team 02 enters the fight. Get ready for the kiss scene!"

Then, all sweat-dropped as five Negi's appeared… Narumi whispered, "Was this part of the plan?"

"…n-no… but it is now—ah-um…" Asakura spoke to the microphone, "And it's a trap! The clones all escape out of the window and Honya becomes confused! The odds are still the same! Ara?! What happened now? The clones are all asking if it's okay to kiss him—can they recognize and identify who's the real one?

Are they really going to kiss the clones? It looks like it's time for the finale! It's the showdown of the century!

AH! It appears that this show saves the day for Ayase as she figures out that the clone's an imposter!"

"And now the remaining four head to the lobby, luring out all the teams! And Yuuna proves her loyalty by telling them that the Demon headed to 3rd Floor. Team 02 goes for the trap…!"

"Eh? Trap, Narumi?"

"Ara? The one who made the fakes can't tell? They're all fake imposters~"

Asakura blinked as the Negi's all exploded—"They explode! Knocking out even Nitta-sensei! And one by one knocking out every girl as they fail to realize that who they're after is fake… then where's the real one, Narumi?"

"Ah, the real one…" A large suspenseful silence before she held up her finger in a matter of fact, "…is outside with our forgotten team."

"Forgotten team… ah! Team 06 that has yet to make an appearance—could it be?!"

And the screen switched to outside… where Chao and Chachamaru sat talking with Negi. Chao blinked as she waved to the camera,

"Hohoho, they finally notice us, Chachamaru~"

Negi tilted his head, "They?"

Chao tilted her head back to Negi, 'accidentally' pushing Chachamaru—the robot crashing into Negi's lips. There was a complete silence until loud 'kyas' could be heard as the robot immediately backed away with blushed cheeks and glaring at Chao who whistled 'innocently'. Negi flustered as well, looking like a highschool girl.

The gynoid immediately held up her hands, "I-it's an accident, Negi-sensei. Just forget about it, a-alright?"

"U-uh, r-right. I-I'm going; s-sorry—!"

And Negi running away while Chao grinned, "V for Victory! Team 06 wins first!"

"C-chao—"

And screen returned to Negi.

"E-eh? Why are you returning to Negi, Narumi?"

"Because I have a feeling another winner is coming up, Kazumi. Ah! There it is! Team 05 meets with Negi-sensei. Could it be…?"

Asakura stared… as the fellow redhead stated, "And Nodoka won as well! It seems that all the real kisses today were accidents made by fellow partners—perhaps, innocence is the key to victory and to love? Well, that ends our commentary. Whoever bet on the combination of Team 05 and 06 both winning may come up to receive the prize. Tune in again~"

And beep. All TV screens went black as loud shouting and cheers erupted from the girls of 3A… while Chamo and Asakura stared at the Gama-Senin…

Narumi grinned as she grabbed the bag of meal tickets, "And I'm guessing that I'm the only winner of the betting pools~"

"G-goddess… I-I believe!" Chamo bowed to his favorite author.

"Y-you… You planned everything out?"

"Me? Nah—I just had a feeling; I never lost a bet in my life so far~"

Both gulped. Never? Chamo gaped, "But you're older than Eva—and she's 600!"

Asakura gawked, "McDowell-san's 600—and you're older—and you never NEVER lost a bet in your life before?"

"Nope~ Now all the proceeds go to me~ Though you got your Pactio cards, Chamo-chan~"

Chamo blinked, "Ah, right! Want me to get aniki here for yours?"

Asakura grinned, "Oh, that! Sure~! I need some profits here!"

But Narumi frowned as she closed her eyes to sense… "Actually, I'll bring Negi-sensei here. He got caught."

"Eh—"

While one hand held the bag of meal tickets, Narumi used the other to create a shadow clone, which did a hand jutsu to transform into Negi before making it squat and substituting with the real one.

"E-eh? What happened—"

Asakura kissed him before he could say anything more and caught the card with a grin, "Ah! That's so cute—is that a golem? And a camera?!"

"Fwaaaah-why'd you kiss me, Asakura-san?!"

Chamo grinned, "Isn't it alright? Now, she's officially part of the crew—ne, ne, what about you, Megami-san?"

"Wh—"

Narumi leaned down to kiss him as well, catching the card that popped out and looking at it interestedly before smiling, "Just what I need. Thanks, Negi-sensei."

"Eh?!"

"And sorry."

But she touched him on the shoulder, forcefully making him squat as she substituted him back with her clone. The clone saluted to her before dispersing.

"Ah, so useful! Kunoichi could do that?"

"Nah, I'm an ancient one while Kaede's a modern one. Only I can. Chamo, copy it for me?"

Chamo nodded, immediately making a copy and taking one for aniki—doing the same with Asakura. So ended the game.

…

The third day was a free activity day and Group 06 found themselves running after an excited blond to a certain place. After getting in, they went into a certain place… and came out with new outfits.

Narumi hummed as she wore her kunoichi outfit, "Aha~ I love battle kimonos~"

Chao grinned, "I agree, Narumi-chan looks great as a ninja~ How about mine?"

"Perfect! Though funny, you pick space raider~"

"I'm a Martian, that's why~"

Satomi grinned in her mad scientist outfit, "I don't even need to change here~ Chachamaru's perfect too!"

The robot was wearing a maid outfit.

Evangeline stepped into Cinema Town last in a fancy Victorian dress, "Hmph… not like I want to be here."

"You're smiling, you're smiling~"

"Oof." And the blond changed her expression before they stepped forth…

…After hours of playing with the actors, getting their pictures taken, taking pictures, and hanging out… all of them except the Hakase looked up. Chao's grin faltered as she scratched her cheek,

"Ahuah, are Negi-jii and Setsuna-chan taking their fights with the K.M.A. here too—should we watch?"

Evangeline nodded, "Might as well. A fight—swordsman vs swordsman, quite nice right?"

They were already walking to the area, anyways. After nearly reaching the place, Narumi shivered, feeling something bad creeping up her spine, "S-she kinda feels like Hoshi…"

To find out that she was right. "Geh."

Tsukuyomi widened her eyes, for once taken her sights off Setsuna and Konoka as she pointed to her out of the crowd,

"AH! It's Storm Dancer~! Nee-san was looking for you!"

Narumi immediately backed away… but was stopped by Hoshiyomi who glomped her from behind, molesting her chest that just happened to be revealing like almost all kunoichi battle kimonos…

"Storm Dancer! You're back at my side~! I missed you so much!"

Narumi blushed madly at being molested in front of a crowd, desperately trying to escape her grip and comically crying, "Waaaah—save me, Evangeline—"

And Hoshiyomi caught a dagger aimed at her head, licking it while clutching Narumi's chest sensually so that the audience watching both blushed yet were enraptured… some even taking pictures thinking that it was just some sexy yuri act.

The blond vampire twitched before twirling her lacy umbrella and standing straighter, leaking both evil intent and nobility, "Let her go, Hoshiyomi."

The girl only leaned down licking the kunoichi's cheek, eyes becoming pure black… "And if I don't?"

"…I'll kill you."

"Hehe~ As if you can, chibi princess. Besides… don't you think she suits me, an Eastern Evil, better?"

"Hmph. Western or Eastern doesn't matter… I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Princess—no, Queen of All Evil and Dark Beings. Servant of mine, I order you to retrieve my kunoichi. Despite being useless, she deserves to thrive in my shadow as my loyal follower."

Creating many squeals from the girls despite it being yuri. The guys blushed as they imagined the cute beauty being the uke… getting nosebleeds of great magnitude.

Narumi squeaked in an erotic manner as she was felt up again, looking pleadingly at her friend… Chachamaru dashed out gracefully as a maid and began aiming kicks and attacking the older sister, who blocked it before throwing out an illusion—

"Illusions don't work on me anymore. You will never prey or get close to Narumi-sama again. She belongs to Master."

Making a certain audience of Class 3A girls and Evangeline mentally shout, 'What?!'

But the robot continued before smashing a foot into the other's jaw and carrying Narumi bridal style, "Are you alright, Narumi-sama?"

"A-h-hai. T… thank you, Chachamaru…" 'Since when did I belong to Evangeline… if we weren't in Cinema Town with this many people watching, then I would have—"

"There is no need for thanks; it is my duty to protect you…"

"Even so… thanks."

Chachamaru stopped as a hand grabbed her high heel and a feeble Hoshiyomi growled, "I-I won't forget this!" Turning to Evangeline, "You too! Mad Queen of Evil—one day—one day, I'll topple your throne and steal my love back! Just you wait!"

"…you are welcomed to try it anytime, trash. But I will always be the greater evil! And you will never be able to steal what's mine… even her."

"Eva…"

And as Hoshiyomi retreated with Tsukuyomi at her side, cheers and applause roared in the crowd. Many cameras flashed along with cellphones as girls squealed and men finally fainted from loss of blood as it escaped through their noses. Evangeline blushed and Group 06 ran away quickly into a dark, empty alley. Chao and Satomi looked at each other before bursting with laughter, just as Narumi whacked Satomi while blushing madly,

"What the hell did you program into Chachamaru?!"

Evangeline whacked the scientist as well, "I like Nagi! This has better disappear! And why the hell did Hoshiyomi have to be there?!"

"You don't like my act… Master? Narumi-sama?" giving the most kicked-puppy look in the world, making the two flinch.

And also making the girls who followed them laugh.

Paru wrapped her hand around Narumi, "Good going, Narumi-sama! I never thought that you could look some victimized and weak before!"

"S-shut up! Wait… no way… you all couldn't be watching!"

Ayaka's group nodded with similar grins. Chisame muttering, "The act was pretty professional though, I got to hand to you…" 'as a fellow net idol'

Natsumi nodded, "Mmhmm~ You should join the drama club~"

Eva choked grabbed all of them by the collar, shaking them, "N-not a word! Not a single word to the others!"

Asakura pouted, "But it'd make such a good story—"

Receiving the two glares from the immortals. And her pout grew bigger. Good thing she didn't mention the video camera. She was totally keeping that for memory.

"Mou. Who was she anyways, Narumi? I never saw you so… desperate before."

"…a sadistic lesbian. Someone I hope to never see again. NEVER!" Narumi shivered violently before pointing out, "And also the older sister of Tsukuyomi, who is a masochistic lesbian after Setsuna."

Making Paru go to Yue, "I knew it! Well—she was really in love with Sakurazaki-san and not Konoka but I knew it! See, I told you Yue, that they weren't acting—ack!"

Setsuna smacked her and Narumi with a violent blush, "Why'd you tell her that?!"

"It's true!" Her eyes glinted with a clear message to her classmate, 'If I'm going to suffer, then you're going to too!' making Setsuna shiver in apprehension.

Konoka covered her mouth with one long sleeve, "You have a lover?"

"NO!" yelled Setsuna, blushing on about the same level as Evangeline and Narumi. Asakura pulled the kunoichi to the side for a bit in the chaos to whisper,

"So? How come you didn't just beat her up or anything, immortal kunoichi-san?"

Narumi grumbled, "She's an illusion-master and I'm… sorta genetically unable to break illusions."

"Oh… but what about the Pactio?"

"…" The kunoichi blinked before face-palming in frustration, making Asakura laugh,

"Ahahahaha, you forgot?!"

"?"

All the girls jumped at her sudden howl of laughter before just shrugging it off as Asakura. Finally, all victims of Cinema Town calmed down. Evangeline sighed as she pushed Setsuna forward,

"You have your duel, right?"

"Ah, right! Well…" At the puppy eyes of the group following her, she sighed, "I guess all of you can come."

"Hai!"

Evangeline muttered, "I'm not helping you if you get kidnapped again, Narumi."

"…mm… sorry, I kinda panicked there and forgot about my Pactio card…"

"Eh?! You made a Pactio?! With who?! When?!"

"Ehehehe… Negi-sensei, last night. Gomen, I'm perfectly sane now."

"Well… what's done is done and—who am I kidding? Forget it—forget it all!"

The blond held her head hysterically as she remembered what she did in front of all those people… and her classmates too! Narumi grumbled as she remembered as well—this was just like when she made too many clones and one nakedly paraded—

"…actually…"

They all turned their heads to Evangeline and Narumi, who both had their bangs shadowing their eyes…

"Hm?"

"I'm not going to watch your duel, after all."

And Narumi disappeared in a flash while Evangeline turned and walked away. Chachamaru following after her master. Chisame mentally agreed as she left as well. Chao giggled,

"We did many acts today, but seems like the most recent one affected them the most."

Setsuna blushed, agreeing that the two cool-headed, calm ones overdid the last one, "It's alright." Though… Setsuna wondered what she was going to do without both of the immortals' and the robot's help. Tsukuyomi was definitely going to try something to take Konoka-ojou-sama away during the duel…

…so they all said, but Narumi could clearly see Chisame in the crowd with Zazie watching… and her fellow immortal and robotic friend on a distant roof watching as well. She, herself, was on a nearby tree; her presence completely erased to everyone—even the spiritually aware or sensitive people.

Though she wasn't going to help if she could help it. There was no way she was going to show herself in public for at least three hours.

Maybe even the whole entire day.

And sure enough, once the fight was over, she followed Evangeline and Chachamaru back to the hotel… though it wasn't long until they were interrupted.

"Narumi."

"Hm?" She yawned as she got out of her futon.

"Back up, de gozaru. Yue mentions something about petrification, white haired boy, Negi-sensei, temple in the mountains, and help. You can come too Evangeline-san, Chachamaru-san."

"…" The three mentioned deadpanned…

"I wonder how Negi-sensei hasn't been turned into an ermine yet."

"Dumb luck—just like Nagi. And leave me alone…"

"Oh, I heard about a certain act in Cinema—"

"We're going!"

The three of them quickly stood up and walked out with the other three going, muttering under their breaths.

Mana patted her violin case, which smelt suspiciously of gunpowder and metal, "So any ideas, Narumi?"

The kunoichi paused for a bit before shrugging, "Petrification is a high level spell that demons and magicians can use… but if its white haired boys, then it's probably the Fates. Though I wonder why they're attacking Kansai Magic Association Headquarters."

...

Even for one who started out as an energetic, mischievous prankster, it was hard to stay the same or even be energetic at all after many years.

Much less when you lived the number of years Namikaze Narumi lived.

Sometimes, even she had to wish that she could just die. But she was never the type of person who would just give up or take the easy way out—even if her opponent this time was the dull doldrums of life. Unfortunately, an opponent that will never die for a loooong time. Literally.

And after a many more number of years, she began to understand why Madara chose the path of world domination—there was hardly anything to do anymore! But she stayed low, being the kunoichi she was, having chosen neutrality in her second 'lifetime' after seeing that ancients like her should just leave everything to the new generation. That she just couldn't keep saving peoples' asses every year.

So she swore on her nindo to never get involved in another war, or at least not unless it was personal, seeing how fate was such a bitch and Murphy fell in love with her at first sight since the time of her birth.

Then, a couple centuries passed by and she found herself becoming lazier and lazier out of boredom… until finally, she became what she termed, 'Shikamaru'. Sleeping was her alternative to having something to do and in sleep, she forgot the time, the eras, and everything passed by slow yet quick at the same time. Perhaps that genius was doing something right despite only saying 'Mendosuke' all the time.

And many many more years passed… sometimes she would be sleeping and others she would be traveling and then she would be sleeping to later travel… until it became an alternating cycle. Her answer to dealing with boredom.

If Neji was right about fate, then God sure was doing something right in giving humans roughly 100 years to live. People would just die of boredom by the end of the century. If not, then give them another century and they'll be bored by then.

Tsukiyomi was nothing compared to centuries of living.

And after sleeping for a long time in the forested mountains of the Rockies, she felt an urge to go back to her homeland… which was obviously in Japan.

Yes… she definitely felt like going to Japan again… not like it really mattered though, seeing as how she already traveled around the world—both mundane and magical.

Hey, speaking of which… she did hear about one elevator Academy that had some hidden magical students and hanyous… what was it called…? Nmmgh… Mahora?

That was originally why she came to Mahora Academy. There she meant many new wonders and many old ones... saw an immortal just like her, the Tree of Avalon that Yamato's descendant planted roughly 1/6 of her years ago, time travelers, hanyous, princesses, and more. She had fun. Finally after many years of traveling, writing, and sleeping... she finally had some fun with _living_.

And after two years of bonding with the girls... she met a little boy that Murphy was now targeting.

Which brings her to now.

She wondered if chaos was officially settling back into her life when she saw the demons mobbing around the girls and the revival of some mildly strong demon in the distance.

"Oh, Murphy... You're such a pedophile."

* * *

A/N: Oh geez. I better start... WARNING!WARNING!WARNING! Hysterical Kit's on an overpowered-character-roll lately! Definitely the sign to her self-diagnosed depression. Oh well, there's your just-normal-NarutoxNegima crossover.


End file.
